


Why didn't We see It Sooner?

by ArvisTaljik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Boys In Love, Bucky is a Social Media guru, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Lifeguards in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pierce is Steve's Step-Dad, Pierce is a dick, Smut, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Student Bucky Barnes, Student Steve Rogers, eventually..., happy endings, just a bit of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-01 21:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10200974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArvisTaljik/pseuds/ArvisTaljik
Summary: Bucky Barnes is a self-made college Social Media guru who leverages his online presence to make money to pay for college and get himself set in life.  The summer after his Junior year, he stumbles across a seasonal job offer that seems right up his alley, and he knows the perfect person to be his roommate for the summer, his childhood best friend Steve.Steve Rogers is drowning in accounting classes forced upon him by his step-father, Alexander Pierce.  When his old best friend Bucky offers up the perfect summer job, he doesn't even think twice about accepting just to get some time away.Working as lifeguards at a resort may just be the best way to step away from everything and relax.  And maybe, just maybe, they both might find something that neither of them expected to find in one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lifeguard Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/272777) by Devyn Morgan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now there's this thing... along with the other things I've posted and started working on and cycle through updating considering I have like 4 stories going all at the same time...
> 
> But anyway, I just couldn't help writing this adaptation with the Stucky goodness that we all love and enjoy so much. :)
> 
> Cheers!

_ Bucky _

* * * * *

Why can’t Instagramming be a job?

Bucky knows it’s a job for some people, but it’s not for him – not yet anyway.  That’s the plan, but things aren’t quite there yet.  He checks his phone; his latest selfie has over five hundred likes.  He’ll probably have a thousand before the day is done.  Not bad, actually.  It’s a good start.  But, that’s not enough to be a full-time job.

_ Jobs for college students.  Cool jobs for college students. _

Bucky chews his lip in contemplation.  _  I wonder how many searches use the word ‘cool’ in them?  Because otherwise we won’t get results that are cool, right? _

_ Summer jobs for college students.  Exciting jobs for college students.  Exotic jobs for college students. _

That last one might get him into trouble.  At least his search history isn’t embarrassing; it’s just a little on the pathetic side.

He keeps clicking through results, but nothing feels right.

He scrolls through pages-worth of search results.  What is he even looking for?  Then, bingo!

_ Come work at the lovely Tahitian Palms Resort, nestled in a secluded cove in sunny California.  Enjoy spectacular views, gorgeous architecture, and free admission to our amenities on your days off.  Join our team to increase your skills, start a career, or just have the best summer job ever! _

Hmmm.  The Tahitian Palms Resort?  Bucky googles the resort; they look like they have a lot of money but almost no social media presence.  Time to leverage his skills.  He finds the contact email and shoots them a message with his resume.  Who knows how many people apply for the same jobs?  Bucky has to make sure that his application stands out.

How he just has to wait to see if his strategy will pay off.

That was enough time in front of the computer.  Bucky stretches his back and cracks his neck from side to side.  Finals ended last week and his pain-in-the-ass roommate, a douche by the name of Brock Rumlow, moved out a week ago.  Most of the campus’ halls are empty.

Bucky’s grades are good, but he’s becoming bored and he’s not sure that college can give him what he really wants.  His dad owns his own heating and air conditioning company back home.  That’s no small accomplishment, but it’s definitely blue collar and their income reflected it.  While all the other kids in high school got sports and luxury cars for their sixteenth birthdays, Bucky got to drive his dad’s old work truck.

If you want something, all you have to do is pay for it.  For that, you need hustle and the right kind of it.  Hustling in the wrong direction gets you nowhere.  Is college the wrong kind of hustle?

His phone dings on his desk.  More likes.  Yes!  It isn’t that his ego needs attention.  Success on social media is a means to an end.  In order to have a career with social media as a stepping stone, he needs a large base of followers.  His last post was an hour ago.  Time to plan the next one.

The campus quad is empty, but maybe he can do something cool there.  Maybe not.  His whole feed is of pictures taken everywhere around campus that he could think of.  It’s time for a new location – like a fancy resort.

Hunger begins to gnaw at his stomach.  Time to acquire food.  His meal credits were all used and everything was shutting down for summer break anyway.

Bucky locks up his room and heads down campus to restaurant row:  the street just below the university that’s stuffed with restaurants and other businesses benefitting from their proximity to the school.  There is a copy center, an office supply store, an indie bookstore, several eclectic indie churches, and a low cost health clinic.  Bucky visited all of them over the school year, gathering friends and new locations for his feed.

His favorite was ‘The Deep,’ a Brooklyn-style pizzeria hidden away under some nondescript business offices.  Deep pizza came thick and loaded with sauce, cheese and fresh toppings.  Best of all, Deep’s owner Tim “Dum-Dum” Dugan liked Bucky, liked the publicity Bucky gave the restaurant and liked giving Bucky free food.

It wasn’t a hefty endorsement deal, but food is food and lunchtime doesn’t ever go away.

When Bucky arrives, the front staff sing out a hello.  Bucky waves to them all, ensuring everyone got eye contact, a smile, and a greeting.  Dum-Dum came to the front, wiping his hands on a towel.  “How’s our favorite celebrity?  You come hungry?”

Bucky laughs.  “I’m always hungry.  Got anything new you want promoted?”

“I do!  We have teriyaki chicken and pineapple pizza, new on the menu, very good!”  Dum-Dum beamed, indicating the new entry on the menu and hand-drawn board in the foyer detailing the greatness of the new offering.

“Alright, let’s have some of that and get the internet in here!”  Bucky learned a long time ago to trust Dum-Dum’s instincts, try whatever he was given, and be ready to share it with the world.  Professionals don’t make faces about unusual foods as if they were five-year-olds being given something besides macaroni and cheese or breakfast cereal.

Bucky notices the pretty brunette girl standing at the register and staring at him.  He smiles at her.  “Have you tried it?”

She looks at him, blankly.

“The teriyaki chicken and pineapple pizza?”  He sweeps his hand at the menu sign.

“Oh!  Yes!  It’s very good.  I think you’ll like it.”  She blushed, her face turning bright red.

“Give up, Kate!”  Another girl calls out from the back.  Bucky cranes his neck to see who’s talking, though he already has a pretty good idea who it is.

“Hey, is that any way to talk to your favorite customer?”  Bucky finds himself eye-locked with Dum-Dum, unable to rip himself away from the stare the man was giving him.

“He doesn’t date,” the voice continues.  A fresh faced girl with long, straight red hair appears and gives Bucky an appraising look.

“Hi, Nat!”  Bucky smiles.

“Hi, James.”  Natasha replies with a smirk.

Bucky decides to just laugh off her earlier comment.  “How can I choose amongst so many beautiful souls?  I belong to the people.”

Dum-Dum decides to interrupt them.  “Leave him alone, Natasha.  If he dated one of you, and things went south, it would interfere with our promotions.

Bucky grins at Nat and Kate.  “Exactly!  I am destined to be alone, a man of the people, belonging to everyone… and no one.”

Nat just rolls her eyes.  “Okay, Batman.  So many women have thrown themselves at you, I’ve lost count.  So either your ambition outweighs your hormones or you don’t like girls.”  She finishes by giving him a pointed look.

“Don’t take it personally, Nat,” Dum-Dum says, never breaking eye contact with Bucky.  “Some people don’t mix business with pleasure.  It doesn’t mean anything except that they are professionals.”

So glad someone is sticking up for him, Bucky flashes Dum-Dum a grateful smile.  “Exactly!  Why make life messy?  Deep pizza is the best I’ve ever had.”  He places his hand on his heart, dramatically.  “The truth is, my love for the pie here outweighs any other need or want a man could have.”

“It’s hard to argue with that,” Dum-Dum agrees.  “Enough about Bucky’s personal life.  Let’s sell some pizza!”

Bucky pulls out his phone and snaps a dozen selfies with all the employees behind him.  When the pizza arrives, Dum-Dum sits with him and takes pictures of him and the pie.

Fortunately, it really is delicious.  Bucky managed to polish the whole thing off.  Dum-Dum declined to share any, patting his stomach in defense.

“Thanks for coming in man,” Dum-Dum says.  “Every time you promote this place, our sales jump.  I’ll be out of teriyaki sauce before I can order more in from this visit.”

Bucky shakes Dum-Dum’s hand.  Professionalism is key in business.  He learned that from his dad; in a world with no manners, even the basics will get you far.

The next morning an email from Maria Hill arrives in Bucky’s inbox.

 

_ Dear James, _

_ Thank you for your application to work at the Tahitian Palms Resort.  I reviewed your proposal to leverage your social media presence into positive advertising for our resort. _

_ I believe this could be a mutually advantageous arrangement and would like to proceed. _

_ Upon review of your resume and qualifications, I believe your best position available at our resort would be as a Lifeguard. _

_ As a perk of your arrangement with us, we would waive your dormitory fee and give you a gold-level pass to our resort.  (Entry level employees usually enjoy bronze-level passes.) _

_ Thank you again for applying to Tahitian Palms Resort.  I await your reply. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Maria Hill _

_ Director of Human Resources, Tahitian Palms Resort _

_ A subsidiary of Stark Industries _

 

Bucky reads through the letter several times trying to decipher anything that may have been written between the lines.  It was time for more googling.  _  What are the dorms at Tahitian Palms Resort like? _

The results are enlightening, to say the least.  The dormitories are smaller than the ones he’s been staying at in college.  The other issue is having a roommate.  Having no control over his living arrangements would really suck.  That would need to change.

Bucky wasn’t handed a lot, so he grew up learning how to wheel and deal to get what he needed.  The best way to get something is to simply ask for it.  It’s time to take these negotiations to the next level.

He dashes off another email to Maria Hill, Director of Human Resources at Tahitian Palms Resort.  It’s a gamble, but anything worth doing is worth overdoing in his opinion.

If Maria agrees to his request, then he’ll need to include someone else in his plans.  Bucky sits back and considers.  Who would he want to live with for the entire summer?  Who might be in for this adventure?

It’s a no-brainer.  Steve.  He misses his childhood best friend and what better way to reconnect than to end up working together?

Steve and Bucky had both been accepted to colleges in California but had reluctantly had to part ways when they realized they were too far away to easily commute between them to see each other.

_ I wonder if Steve needs a summer job? _  Knowing Steve’s step-dad, lifeguarding would not be the first choice.  Bucky smiles to himself in spite of this.  _  I bet Steve would be up for it anyway. _

He pulls up his contacts on his phone and texts Steve.

**BUCKY:**  Hey, _ I’ve got a lead on a lifeguard job at Tahitian Palms Resort.  I may have a sweet situation, if you are interested and would be cool with being roommates for the summer? _

Bucky smiles again.  This might be the best summer yet.

Pocketing his phone, he changes his clothes before heading to the gym.  Best part, no one else will be there.  He can focus on leg day and wait for the universe to respond to his requests.  When he works hard, he always gets what he wants.  Now, he just needs to keep working hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More? Less? Less is more? I dunno here lol.
> 
> Tell me what you guys think. Comments, questions, issues, problems, kudos, all are welcome. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_ Steve _

_ * * * * * _

“Summer internships are an excellent way to get ahead in your career.”  Steve’s step-dad, Alexander, decided that driving him home from his third year of college is the perfect time to lecture him about his future.

Steve just stares out the window, watching the landscape go by.  _  Twenty years old and I’m still a hostage in the car, listening to him tell me how to live my life. _

Spending college away was great for not having to hear this stuff every day.  On the other hand, Steve’s entire schedule reflected the decisions and values of his step-dad.  “A liberal arts major is a waste of time and money,” he was often reminded.  Over and over again.

In high school his step-dad made him join the debate team.  Steve hated public speaking, especially under pressure.  He especially hated doing it for judges, and on topics like whether or not federal election law should be reformed.

He failed miserably, always feeling tongue-tied when it was his turn to speak.  He mixed his metaphors, couldn’t think of the correct words on his feet, and forgot which side he was on.  Finally, his step-dad gave up on him being a debate star and, subsequently, a lawyer.

Next were the plans for him to become a doctor.  The only problem there was that Steve hated biology class almost as much as he hated debate.  Learning about life was somewhat interesting, but when it came to memorizing things like the Krebs Cycle (he’s still not sure what that is) or dissecting dead animals, Steve displayed zero aptitude or enthusiasm.

Sure, he’s good with his hands and detail oriented, so technically he could dissect with the best of them.  However, the whole idea of it turned his stomach and he couldn’t get past the idea of it all.  He could never memorize all those confusing microbiology charts, and he started cutting classes on dissection and lab days.  Naturally, his grades suffered for it.

Math didn’t suit him either, but he got passing grades in statistics and accounting.  He didn’t love it, but he didn’t hate it as much as debate or biology.  To his step-dad, this meant his future included the letters CPA after his name.

The car passes a little diner straight out of the 50’s.  Steve itches to pull out his sketchbook and draw the scene.  Experience has taught him this is a bad idea.

His step-dad actually told people that if he’d known his step-son would love art so much, he would have never bought him a box of crayons when he and his mom got engaged.  People laughed like this was a funny joke, but Steve knows the truth.  He was pretty sure his dad would have broken his fingers to keep him from drawing if doing so wasn’t illegal.

With no response from Steve about internships, his step-dad pushes further.  “Jasper has an opening for an internship at SHIELD Security for the summer.  It’s all set up.  You just have to go in and turn in your resume.  I assume you can manage that much?”

Steve rolls his eyes, but only on the inside.  He learned a long time ago not to let his step-dad see his “disrespect.”

“Maybe,” he says, trying to keep his voice light.  Interning for an accountant in a closed-air building for the whole summer before going back to school for…more accounting classes?  It sounded like torture.  The only problem is he doesn’t really have any other options available.

“Maybe?”  His step-dad’s voice rises.  “What does that mean?”

Steve decides to play it light.  “I just mean that I need to earn money.  If I’m going to be an accountant, maybe one of the best things I can do is earn money and learn how to manage something I’ve worked for.”

His step-dad seems to consider this.  “Perhaps, but paid jobs are few and far between and this internship is guaranteed to be good for your resume.  Sometimes you have to play the long game.”

Steve knows about the ‘long game’ all too well.  He was playing his own right now.  “I will look for some jobs and if nothing good comes up, I’ll go apply for the internship.”

Alexander sighs.  He probably pulled some strings to get the internship opening.  Before he could respond though, Steve adds, “I’m sure I won’t find anything.  I’ll just look for a week and then go apply for the internship.”

“Okay, one week.  Jasper won’t keep this offer open forever and I already called in a favor for this one.”

Steve grits his teeth and tries to keep his face neutral.  He didn’t ask his step-dad to call in favors to get him an internship he didn’t even want.  Too bad he wasn’t better at debate.  He could argue his way out of all this bullshit.  Sadly, he can’t argue himself out of a paper bag.

But if he was better at debate, he might not mind being an attorney, and he would be a completely different person.  Again, his fingers itch to pull out his sketchbook and again he resists the urge.

He watches the road signs go by.  One hundred miles to home.  He practices his yoga breathing. He had to take a certain number of electives this year, so he picked yoga as one of them.  This served several purposes.  He’d always wanted to try yoga, the class was full of interesting people, and it irritated his step-dad.  He liked it, and the breathing and relaxation techniques proved useful in all kinds of settings.  Being trapped in the car for a hundred miles with his overbearing step-father was just one of them.

His phone buzzes with a text.  Distraction!  He pulls it from his back and scrolls to the message.  His step-dad gives him a disapproving look, but he pretends not to notice.  It’s from his childhood friend Bucky.

**BUCKY:** _  Hey, I’ve got a lead on a lifeguard job at Tahitian Palms Resort.  I may have a sweet situation if you are interested and want to be roommates for the summer? _

Steve steals a glance at his step-dad.  Does he want to spend the summer far away with his old friend Bucky at a fancy resort working as a lifeguard?  He knows these jobs aren’t as awesome as the brochures or job recruiters try to make them out to be, but on the other hand, if his alternative is working an entry level grunt job while living at home and listening to how he should lead his life, or euthanizing his brain as an accounting intern, his choice is clear.

What he craves is a bubble of time to break free and finally relax from all the pressure.  He was always more relaxed around Bucky, so that combined with a summer away from everything else sounds exactly like what Steve needs.

He shifts so he step-dad can’t see his phone while he texts.  He probably can’t anyway since he needs reading glasses to even look at his mail, but Steve doesn’t want to take any chances.  He curls up against the edge of his seat and the car door to text Bucky back.

**STEVE:**   _ Sounds fun.  Tell me more. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, you guys get three front-loaded chapters.
> 
> Let's see where this is going. :P

_ Bucky _

_ * * * * * _

Everything was set.  Tahitian Palms Resort emailed back and agreed to Bucky’s terms – he would get a resort room, not a dorm, and he could bring on his (qualified) friend as a fellow lifeguard, and they could be roommates.  Steve submitted his resume the moment he got home from college and was hired.

Perfect.

Bucky packs up his dorm room and drives straight through the night to the resort.  They kept a key waiting for him at the front desk like a normal guest and he gratefully collapses in his bed once he's in the room.  When he wakes up the next morning he marvels at the size of the room; it’s definitely not a dorm.  It’s the size of a small apartment.  This is going to be great.  Plus, Steve’s already on his way.

He unpacks his stuff, what little of it there is, and heads out to explore the premises.  The job doesn’t start for a few days so he has time to get his bearings, make some social media posts and start getting to know the other staff.

Bucky knows the best way to be successful wherever you are is to get to know the people who work behind the scenes.  Don’t just focus on the boss.  Become friends with the doormen, the bouncers, the bartenders, the cooks, and the cleaning crew.

Bucky learned all of this from his dad.  Both from watching him do the same and from watching how people treated his dad and how that affected the service they received.  His dad is a professional and always does his job, but those who treat him with respect and deference always get the extra mile treatment.

He feels a little guilt for not going home before coming to the resort.  He wanted to make sure he has enough to time get his bearings.  He knows his parents follow his social media accounts – thankfully they’re not big commenters.  He resolves to call home and talk to them soon.  Usually he’s better about calling, but he didn’t want to risk getting roped into going home between finals and starting this new job.

The resort isn’t crowded yet – the summer season isn’t quite in full swing yet.  It really is beautiful – sweeping views of the ocean surrounded by palm trees and cliffs, a golf course, beachside cabins, and then the main buildings housing restaurants, hotel rooms, and event centers.  Bucky resolves to meet the owner as soon as he can.  Probably the best way to do that would be to get his blog idea up and running.  Instagram won’t be enough for what Bucky has planned to accomplish.

He spends the rest of the day learning how to set up his blog and fiddling with images to get it looking good.  _  I wonder if Steve will let me blog him – he’s a handsome guy _ .  Bucky thinks about Steve’s strong build.  They grew up together since they were little and even though Steve was wiry as a little kid, he had definitely filled out and come into his own in high school.  He’d even managed to make the football team their sophomore year.

Yeah, the internet would like Steve.  He’s more introverted than Bucky, so it might take a few tricks to try and get him to agree to become more public.  After he sees the kind of advantages public people get, maybe he’ll come around.

At the minimum, Steve was Bucky’s.  He could share with him the internet, but either way, he couldn’t wait to get him back in proximity.  He blinks and shakes his head at these thoughts.  _  Steve is mine?  Where did that come from? _

Another part of him pushes back.  Yes, Steve is mine.

Bucky laughs at himself.  _  I wonder if Steve would be flattered or weirded out.  I mean, he’s my oldest friend so it’s totally normal that I would think of him this way.  And I miss him – I haven’t seen him all year and he isn’t big in the online thing so we don’t really talk there either.  Obviously, this is normal.  No big deal. _

Bucky wants everything to be perfect for when Steve arrives.  He already went and made a grocery store run and stocked the kitchen, finding all of Steve’s favorite foods and cereals.  Finally, tiring of pacing and repeatedly organizing the kitchen, he gets back to his blog.  He’s going to make sure Tahitian Palms Resort get their money’s worth out of him.  Next year, they’d want to pay him just to stay – that’s his plan, anyway.  And if not them, then someone else.

Bucky is lounging on the couch on his laptop just putting the last touches on his latest photo when Steve knocks on the door.  He sets the laptop on the coffee table before jumping up to greet his oldest friend.  Steve sees the screen and smiles.  “Editing your Blue Steel pout?”

Bucky laughs.  “Yep, those ladies of Instagram, they want what they want.  I’m here to serve them.”

Steve chuckles.  “Not just the ladies, guys too.”  He looks Bucky up and down before continuing.  “You’re eye candy for the whole internet.”

Bucky runs his hands through his hair, a nervous gesture he’s picked up since letting it grow out past his ears.  “You’re probably right.  That’s cool though.  It’s the twenty-first century, right?”  He gives Steve a rueful smile.  He wonders if Steve ever watches his feed.  If he does, then he hasn’t commented, but he must follow him in order to make a comment like that.  It's true though, lots of guys have commented on his photos.  That’s okay with Bucky though.  Followers are followers.

“Yes it is,” Steve agrees.  “I have more stuff in the car, if you want to help me bring it in?”

Bucky is more than happy to jump to Steve’s aid.  As he walks behind him, Bucky can’t help but notice how much Steve has grown over the past several years.  “Dude, Steve, you got bigger!” he exclaims.

Steve laughs nervously over his shoulder, a red blush beginning to color the tips of his ears and back of his neck.  “Yeah, my step-dad is making me take all these business classes.  Working out is the best way to cope with the stress.”

“That’s for sure.  I scoped this place out and there’s a pretty good gym here.  Normally we wouldn’t have access but I negotiated better benefits for us, so we can use it whenever we want.”  It was going to be great to workout with Steve again, just like we did in high school.  He wants to see more of Steve’s new muscles, just to compare how they have both changed over the past couple years.

“Sounds good.  I never found a spotter as good as you at school, to be honest.”  Steve opens his car trunk and pulls out a few boxes, piling them in Bucky’s arms.  He takes the rest himself and they head back inside.  “This is a nice place!”

“Right!?  And better than, what did you say you were going to have to do this summer?”

“Intern as an accounting assistant.”  Steve groans out the last words.

“Dude, really?!  I thought you wanted to be an artist.”  Ever since Bucky could remember, Steve was drawing.  Steve was going to be an artist, there was no question about it.  Or, so he thought.

“I do.  It’s my step-dad…” Steve sighs.  “I have to get a _ useful _ degree.  It’s going to be great this summer, though.  Have some time off and just relax.”

“We have work too,” Bucky reminds him.

“Anything is relaxing compared to college courses you hate.”  Steve carries his boxes in and follows Bucky’s indications toward the bedroom.  “Sweet, two queen size beds.”

“Yep, we can spread out and sleep in comfort,” Bucky grins.

The two guys waste no time getting Steve’s stuff in and unpacked.  Bucky looks to Steve with sympathy.  Steve grew up with just his mom, his dad having been killed in the Army during Desert Storm.  She worked as a maid and cleaning lady to make ends meet when he was younger, until she remarried.  Now his step-dad runs rough-shot over Steve’s life since he’s the one with all the money and pays for all of Steve’s schooling.

Bucky, on the other hand, is going to make his own money and do whatever he wants for work.  Bucky’s parents worked long hours, and they certainly had a lot to tell him about how life works.  But they didn’t try to make him go into any specific profession.  There was something to be said for that.  In that moment, Bucky felt extremely grateful for his parents.

“So what is there to do here?”  Steve looks around at their new temporary home.

Bucky smiles.  “I know this place isn’t all that exciting, but you should see the dorms where everybody else has to stay.  Let’s get you checked in and then we can decide what we want to do tonight.”

Human resources is the first place Bucky made friends when he arrived, so it it’s fun to introduce those same people to Steve.  Bucky notices the girl at the front desk trying to flirt with Steve, even though Steve doesn’t seem to notice.  He feels a twinge of jealousy while she flirts with him.  Where did that come from?  It’s not like Steve isn’t allowed to flirt with girls.

He watches Steve as he leans over the counter while talking to the receptionist.  He admires his legs and the curve of his ass.  He must have been _ really _ stressed out these past couple years, because it’s rather obvious that he’s spent a _ lot _ of time in the gym.  Bucky feels a familiar heat growing inside of him but quickly pushes it away.  This is crazy.  Steve is one of his oldest friends, not some floozie for a one-night stand.  Plus Steve is a guy!

One night stands were the only thing Bucky had ever had before.  He couldn’t get involved, and he never wanted to.  He couldn’t be saddled with a relationship along with his goals.  He’d never be able to reach the achievements he wants if he’s distracted by a relationship.

Someday, though, after everything is settled, and he finally feels comfortable and secure, then he can think about relationships.  He’s never been one of those guys who has to have a girlfriend.  Girls are okay, but he couldn’t understand how other guys lost their ability to think straight over a girl.

So why is he looking at Steve this way?  He appreciates muscle, that’s why.  He’s spent all these years working out, especially the past couple years, and he appreciates the results of all that effort.  That’s all.

After Steve gets all set up, they still have a few days to kill before work starts.  They walk along the sidewalk within the resort, enjoying the cool June breeze and the smell of fresh-cut grass from the golf course.

“Does this place have a miniature golf course?” Steve indicates the sprawling greens.  “Or do they just have the big one?”

Bucky laughs.  They spent so many summers after their lifeguard shifts in high school playing miniature golf.  They go free passes at the water park where they worked, and spent all their after-shift time playing.  They became an unstoppable team before long.

“They do!”  Bucky grins.  “Not only that, but we have passes.”

Steve laughs.  “Of course we do.  You are Mister Schmoozer.”

“It’s all about leveraging your social media work into tangible benefits,” Bucky tells him.

“Sounds awesome.  For now I’ll just enjoy being your roommate and raking in the rewards,” Steve says with a smile.

They find the miniature golf course and spend the rest of the day laughing and sinking golf balls into ridiculous places.  The first play through is always just to learn the course, and after that they focus on learning the nuances of each hole.  It’s just the fun they need and a great way to kick off the summer.

After they finish, they head back to their room.  “What do you want to do now?”  Bucky wants to know.

“I think I want to just sleep,” says Steve.  “Staying with my parents, my step-dad especially, was exhausting, and then I had the long drive here.  It’s getting late anyway.”

“That’s true,” Bucky concedes.  Something about the idea of getting ready for bed with Steve excites him.  He shoves the thought away.

Back in the room, Bucky feels a sense of importance in the moment as Steve carefully puts always all of his new employee supplies.  “These lifeguard shorts are pretty cool,” Steve says.  “I wasn’t sure I would ever put on another pair of swim trunks for a job.”

“I’m glad you’re here with me,”  Bucky blurts out.  “Without you this would just be a job, but with you we can have an awesome summer.”  He feel cheesy saying it, but he means it.

“Aww, same here Buck.” Steve stops folding clothes to smile up at him.

“So for tonight, I know you wanted to go to sleep,”  Bucky says, “but I was thinking maybe we could watching TV for a while?  I have cable on my laptop.”

“TV sounds relaxing,” Steve answers.  “You won’t be offended if I fall asleep?”

“No way man,  I know you’re tired.  I’m tired too.  It works.”

“I didn’t have time to keep up on any shows while I was in classes.”  Steve pads off to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

“That’s what summer is for, right?  To watch all the shows you missed while you were busy,” Bucky calls after him. He takes the opportunity of Steve being busy to edit and post a photo from their mini golf session to Instagram.  His online schedule is precise - three posts a day, minimum.

He wonders how long it will be before Steve gets tired of his internet activity.  Most people do.  But most people aren’t making money online either.  You can’t be successful being like everyone else.

Steve comes back, his hair messed up from washing his face.  He looks so adorable, like he has pre-bed head.  He looks at the bedroom with doubt on his face.  “I don’t know how we are both going to see a laptop from these big beds.”  He scratches his head, the sleepiness already becoming obvious.  Bucky makes a mental note, even though he already knows this.  Steve is not a night owl.

“We’re not,” Bucky says.  “We’ll do what we did when we were kids.”  Back at home starting at a really young age, when having sleepovers or watching a movie together in a bedroom, they always shared a bed.  It was no big deal.  So why is Bucky so excited?

“Good idea,” Steve replies.  He stands for a moment, like he’s unsure of what to do.  Then he shrugs his shoulders and peels off his shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, added 3/10. Next chapter should be up in a bit too!

_ Bucky _

 

Bucky tries not to stare.  Steve is wide and stocky, and completely ripped.  Every muscle in his torso is perfectly defined, right down to his impressive six pack.  Bucky can’t help saying exactly that.  “Steve, you are ripped!”

“Accounting is hard.”  Steve laughs.  “Like I said, the more stressed out I got, the more I worked out.”  He flexes in an exaggerated way, joking about his size but still showing off a bit.  Steve is so self-deprecating it’s adorable.

“Well, you look great.”  Bucky swallows.  Steve is even hotter now than he could possibly imagine.  He wonders if it would be weird to touch his friend, just to admire his hard work.

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve says.  “That means a lot coming from one of the hottest and most popular guys on Instagram.”  He looks up sideways at Bucky and smiles.

Bucky grins back.  “That’s the plan!”  He makes a silly model face at Steve, and they both crack up laughing.

Steve unbuckles his belt, and Bucky tries not to hold his breath and stare in anticipation.  Steve pulls his pants off, folds them and sets them on the dresser.  Bucky watches this with a double sense of satisfaction.  Steve is a bit of a neat freak, and they have that in common.  Of course he already knows this, but it’s good to know that he hadn’t lost the habit while going to school.

Steve had always picked up after himself, and his family wouldn’t have allowed him to be any other way, especially his step-father.  Really though, it was just part of his core personality.  Not everything about them is opposite; they also have a lot of things in common.  Perfect.

Bucky wears madras boxers, the bright preppy colors perfectly setting off his tanned skin.  “Are you ever not perfect looking, though?”  Bucky asks, trying to deflect from the fact that she’s staring at his best friend.

Steve’s shorts are loose, but Bucky can still see him impressive package.  Is he sporting a semi?  Steve folds down the blanket on the bed and climbs in.  Pulling the sheet up over himself he says, “Let’s get this show on the road; I’m tired.”

Bucky finishes setting up the laptop and grabs the back neck of his shirt and pulls it off in one clean motion.

“You look pretty good too, Buck.”  Steve is laying on his side, propped up on one elbow, while grinning at him.  Bucky is a little jealous that Steve can hide beneath the sheet.  His tight knit boxer briefs would leave nothing to the imagination and he doesn’t particularly want his best friend to see his arousal.

Bucky dims the lights before slipping his pants off.  He doesn’t want to freak Steve out with his hard-on.  Even so, he can still feel his dick twitch.  Being looked at, even in the dark, is exciting.

“Make room for me.”  He climbs into the bed close behind Steve.

“It’s a big bed, there’s plenty of room.”  Steve says as he lightly shoves Bucky away, smiling.

“Yeah, but I need to be able to see the screen past your stupid-wide shoulders.”  He playfully punches Steve in the arm as he settles in next to him.

“Good point.”  Steve scoots over the makes room for Bucky to spoon him, just like they had done their whole lives as kids.  “Come here.  It’s like old times.”  It isn’t weird.  It’s totally normal.  They’d always done this.

Bucky sets the show to stop after one episode.  He’s pretty sure they’ll both fall asleep quickly, which they do.

 

* * * * *

 

Bucky wakes up in the middle of the night with a raging hard-on pressed up against his best friend’s back.  He quickly rolls away as soon as he realizes where he is.  He couldn’t remember the last time his dick was this hard.  He takes several slow, deep breaths trying to will himself to go down.

It’s not that he’s turned on by his best friend.  He’s already figured out what is going on here, and it makes perfect sense to him.  At school he usually didn’t hook up with anyone because he didn’t want any to try to get attached to him.  Sure, he’s occasionally found a girl in the same situation he was.  They’d both be super horny but not wanting the complications of a relationship.

Those encounters were always fast and got the job done, though Bucky always felt unsatisfied after.  But, while he’s trying to build his own brand name, sex and relationship have to be in the background; unimportant.

The problem is, he spends a lot of time checking out his competition, er, _ colleagues _ .  He needs to see what they’re doing on their feeds to keep up.  Because of this, he spends most of his days looking at other fit guys.  Of course, these are all attractive looking dudes.  Men can be as attractive as women, objectively.  Everyone knows that.

Because of his lack of a sex life, he often finds himself getting hard after looking at them for a while.  This is especially true after looking at some of the more revealing photos.  He didn’t actually want to look at those guys that way, since he hoped someday that they would really be his colleagues.

Since he’s already turned down that path, and doesn’t want to view his fellow internet personalities that way, he would look at random pictures of male models instead.  He loves working out so he also likes thinking about their muscles and their own progress.  They help him get inspiration for his own workouts.

Pretty soon, he wanted to see more – all of them, so he would keep searching.  He wanted to see pictures of those gorgeous men with their cocks showing.  Then he wondered what they would look like erect, since he’s naturally curious about how they’re different from him.  This just naturally led him to gay porn.  It’s not that he’s gay.  He isn’t.  It’s just what he and been looking at and his mind had decided to continue down that path.

So all this explains why he can’t help but admire his best friend.  Steve is just as hot as any of those guys, hotter even.  Except he doesn’t have any nude photos online.  Steve has been hidden away:  taking accounting classes, and working out and drawing in his spare time.

Bucky likes the idea of Steve only being for him to look at.  Then he remembers that everyone will seem him sitting in the lifeguard chair in his lifeguard shorts, his gorgeousness on display for the world to see.  He pushes the thought away; it’s weird to be possessive of a friend.  He just wants Steve to himself because he’s missed him over the past couple years.  Randomly assigned roommates suck.

What time is it anyway?  Bucky carefully slides down to the foot of the bed so he doesn’t disturb Steve.  He tiptoes to the bathroom, grabbing his phone on the way.  His phones says it’s three in the morning.  His cock hasn’t gone down at all, either.  He closes himself in the bathroom and drops his boxers.  He’s so stiff at this point it hurts.  He’s going to have to take care of this – there’s no way he’s going to be able to sleep or function otherwise.

He opens his phone to look at pictures on Tumblr.  His favorites are the selfies and videos posted by straight guys.  Some guys sent explicit photos and vids to any girl who asked, and often to many who didn’t.  Those then get uploaded to Tumblr for the whole world to enjoy.

Buckys flips through the pages, trying to find something that will do it for him.  One hand holds his phone while the other is fisted around his cock.  He strokes the head as he looks at his phone, slipping his fingers over the tip of the head, just the way he likes it.

He eventually stops on a picture of a guy with a body like a wrestler.  He has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.  He’s smiling at the camera, naked and gorgeous.  Bucky looks at it for a time while stroking himself.  Normally this would do it, but his time he keeps getting distracted by the guy’s face.  He’s not Steve.  Bucky tries his best to focus away from this small fact.

He strokes faster, greedily staring at all the details on the guy’s body.  He looks at his sack and wants to lick it.  _  What would that be like? _  He looks back up at the guy’s face, realizes again that it’s not Steve, and his enthusiasm wanes.

He feels like the worst and guiltiest friend in the world, but he turns off his phone and closes his eyes to think about Steve.  He’s just appreciating all the work he’s done on himself in the gym, and he loves his personality and artistic gifts.  And, it’s Steve.

He remembers the planes and lines of Steve’s body revealed when he took his shirt off.  He thinks about the sound of his belt buckle clinking as he undid his pants.

His breath hitches at the image of Steve bent over removing his pants flashing through his mind.  His boxers pulled down just a bit, putting his muscular ass on display and leaving nothing to the imagination.

That does it.  Everything explodes inside, and the spasms overtake his body.  He grips the edge of the counter and forces himself to stroke through it.

He milks every bit of pleasure out of his orgasm.  The hot, thick globs of spunk drip into the sink as he nearly gasps with pleasure.  He barely manages to stop himself from moaning out Steve’s name, for fear of waking him.

His attraction to Steve is just something that he needs to get out of his system.  He just needs to get through it before Steve realizes what’s going on.

The last thing he wants to do is ruin their friendship.

He’s just not sure how to go about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, concerns, rants, kudos? It's all good. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second chapter today (3/10). Enjoy!

_Steve_

 

Steve wakes up in the middle of the night.  Bucky isn’t there and he wonders where he’s gone to; they fell asleep watching a show on his laptop.  He shifts on the bed and realizes he has a bad case of morning wood.   _I can’t let Bucky seem me like this._  He squeezes himself between his legs and tries to think of other things.  He pushes his focus onto controlling his arousal, concentrating with everything he has.

He hears something.  Bucky must be in the bathroom.  The sounds – they’re familiar. _Is he jacking off?_  With that thought, Steve’s cock swells past his own control.

He’s very aware of how Bucky has changed since high school.  He’s watched his Instagram feed for the past two years.  Bucky is in better shape now than he ever was before.  He checks the updates often, but can never bring himself to comment.  Now that Bucky’s here in living color, Steve sees how Bucky is even more attractive than his photos.

It’s just admiration for all the hard work he puts in.  They both admire each other’s accomplishments in the gym.  Bucky works out to be a buff fitness brand-name megastar.  Steve works out like an inmate.  He doesn’t know what being an inmate is actually like, but sometimes he wonders if it’s similar.

He has no control over his circumstances, but he can work out.  The gym is his solace, the only place besides his art where he can vent his frustrations in a constructive way.

If he’s honest with himself, it’s not just how Bucky looks.  That’s not even the main thing.  Since they were teenagers he’s had a crush on Bucky, but he managed to keep it under control for all those years.

He doesn’t know what would be worse to his step-dad.  Him being an artist or him being gay.  To Alexander Pierce, both were probably equally as horrible.  No, that part of him has to stay buried deep inside and never come out.

He admires Bucky as a person, and has for a long time.  Bucky didn’t grow up rich like some of the kids Steve knew.  He got invited to things because he’s insanely good looking, but Steve saw how as soon as people realized he didn’t have a ton of money, they started excluding him.  Or worse, acted like being around him was slumming – like some kind of recreational endeavor.

Bucky is the most real friend Steve has ever had.  Sure he's over-the-top and kind of a performer and a schmoozer, but he’s honest and earnest about it.  He doesn’t think he’s better than anyone else just because of his looks or his success.  He’s worked hard for everything he has.

The time they spent together as kids was genuine and real, and unfettered by all the annoying spoiled backbiting Steve saw with other privileged kids.  Most of all, Bucky just let him be himself.

And now, there’s even more to admire.  Bucky has worked so hard to build his social media presence.  It seems impossible, to Steve at least, to be able to put yourself in front of so many people all the time.

Steve shakes his head, feeling a bit overwhelmed.  Bucky makes everything look so easy.  He’s good at meeting people, putting others at ease, and seems comfortable in almost any situation.

Steve shakes off his feelings of curiosity and desire and tries to funnel them back into simple friendship and admiration.  He doesn’t want to make things weird between them.

Even though he hasn’t seen him in over two years, he still considers Bucky his best friend.  He definitely doesn’t want to say or do anything that would alienate him or make him not want to be his friend anymore.

But his mind drifts back to the thoughts he was just trying to control.  He can’t help but notice the way Bucky’s muscles ripple when he walks or picks something up with his arms.  And he definitely can’t forget what he felt like with him spooned around him in bed.  They’ve done this ever since they were kids since Bucky had always been a touchy hands-on kind of guy.

But this time there’s another layer of emotion to it.  It’s a good thing he was so tired last night.  He fell asleep almost the moment his head hit the pillow.  Their chemistry had ramped up to a new level since they reunited. _Does Bucky feel it too?_

Water runs in the bathroom.  Steve reaches down and squeezes his cock to try and make it behave.  He pretends like he’s asleep, hoping Bucky will get back in bed with him and not go to his own bed.

He doesn’t everything he can to breathe quietly so that Bucky won’t know he’s overheard.  He loves hearing – knowing – what Bucky was doing.  It’s incredibly hot.

He shakes his head at himself.  He has no business thinking of his best friend as hot.  He just admires Bucky.  He’s a lot of things that Steve isn’t.  He’s outgoing and brave.  It’s easy for him to talk to everyone and to achieve all the things he wants for himself.

Steve tries to imagine Bucky being forced into an accounting career and laughs to himself on the inside.  No, that only happens to someone like Steve, because he stuck under the thumb of his wealthy step-father.  He has no real choice; his step-dad pays for his college, his car and all of his expenses.  No way did he want to start down the student loan road if he could avoid it.  He knew enough about accounting to know that he didn’t want to end up in debt right out of college.

Maybe Bucky could help him take control of his life.  He could figure out what he wants to do, and figure out how he’s going to tell his dad that he doesn’t want to be an accountant.  Ha!  He gritted his teeth together.

That’s just a dream.  He’s more likely to hook up with his straight best friend than be able to do that.  It’s time for more sleep – he’s starting to go delusional.

Bucky comes back into the room and crawls back into the bed from the foot so that he doesn’t disturb Steve.  The weight of his best friend settled in behind him; it feels so good to be so close to him.

He wants to snuggle back into him but not be too obvious, or seem like he’s awake.  He doesn’t want Bucky to be embarrassed that he may have heard him. _What would it be like to see Bucky stoke his cock out in the open?_  He shudders with pleasure at the thought, and then quickly readjusts his weight as if he were asleep.

He would take care of his current predicament in the shower in the morning.  Then he can chase these thoughts away.  It makes him happy knowing that Bucky chose him as a roommate, that he called him to come to Tahitian Palms Resort and have this adventure with him.

He closes his eyes and forces himself to relax.  He has all summer to figure everything out.  For now, he’s just going to enjoy himself.  He gets to spend time with Bucky, he gets to be a lifeguard, and he’ll have time for his art.

This whole thing is the perfect escape from the pressures of home.  For a while, he can pretend he’s just himself, mostly.  He snuggles back into Bucky; his warmth envelops him against the cold, air conditioned room.

 

* * * * *

 

The next morning, Steve rolls out of bed and retreats to the bathroom before Bucky gets up, and wills himself to keep everything as normal with Bucky as he can.  It’s easy to do, they have such a long history of friendship together.

“I don’t remember if I thank you for getting us such a sweet condo,” Steve says over breakfast.  “When you said roommate, I assume we would be in a ‘room.’  Instead, we’re in a full on vacation suite!”

Bucky’s eyes crinkle with mischief.  “I like under promising and over delivering.”

“You have to teach me your magical wheeling and dealing ways.”  Steve points his spoon at Bucky, waving it around like a magic wand for emphasis.

Bucky laughs.  “It’s easy. I swear half of it is just doing the asking.”

“Maybe,” Steve says.  “But I think there’s more to it than that.  If all anyone had to do was ask, then wouldn’t everyone ask?”

Bucky strokes his chin.  “Maybe, maybe not.  I think you can’t _just_ ask for it.  You have to go get it and believe that it’ll be yours.”

“Before I ask for what I want, I have to figure out what that is.”  Steve leans back in his chair, deflated by his realization.  He knows what he _doesn’t_ want, but did he actually know what he _really wants_?

Bucky gazes intently at Steve.  “That’s true.  Most people don’t’ know what they want.”

It’s like he can see right through him.  How is Bucky so sure of himself?  Steve is supposed to be the one raised with all the advantages.  All those seem to do is make his life more confusing.

He snaps out of his fold.  “So what’s the plan today?”

“Lifeguarding doesn’t start yet, but I thought I could scope out more places for photos,” Bucky says.  “I need lots of ideas and locations.  I’m building up my blog this summer so I need lots of content for that too.

Steve nods.  He hadn’t realized how much work Bucky puts into his online business.  He thought he just took a few pictures and put them online.  That’s a naïve thought.

Bucky continues.  “Are you still drawing?”

“Yeah, a little.  I didn’t have a lot of time with all the accounting classes, but I’ve done some.”

“When you weren’t working out?”  Bucky winks at him.

He winked at him!  Steve swallows.  How can you just wink at someone and have it not be awkward?  Bucky definitely had some kind of magic juice inside him that he could just wink and have it be totally cool.

Steve blushes.  He hates how his pink cheeks betray him.  “Yeah, I did art when I wasn’t working out.”

“No time for a girlfriend?”  Bucky presses, his voice seeming less sure, more hesitant.

Steve looks away.  “Yeah, no time for a girlfriend.  I just…never had the drive, I guess.  Why complicate life?”  He feels lame saying it, but it’s true.  And it’s complicated.

Bucky beams at him and claps him on the shoulder.  “I totally get it.  I feel the same way!”

Steve meets Bucky’s gaze and, for a moment, is trapped inside of it.  Their chemistry sizzles between them again.  It’s palpable, and stronger every time he submits to it.

Steve feels dizzy and breathless, and the head from Bucky’s hand burns into his skin, even through his shirt.  He also feels his cheeks heat up again, which means Bucky will see his blush.  He wants to rip his gaze away from Bucky’s but he can’t.

Dammit…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, and the plot thickens...  
> Along with a couple other things...  
> Do I detect some brown chicken/brown cow in the future?
> 
> Probably not right away, at least, because these two goofballs are clueless :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve learn more about their respective time in college and a plan starts to come together.

_ Steve _

 

They look into each other’s eyes for what seems like forever, and only a split second, all at the same time.  Steve is powerless to end it.  Bucky’s eyes are a wide, gray ocean and Steve is sinking to the bottom.

Bucky finally breaks the spell between them.  “I can’t wait to see your art.  You’ve always been talented.  Are you really going to be an accountant?”

Steve frowns.  This is definitely a killjoy topic.  “I don’t want to,” he starts slowly.  “But I don’t see how I can’t.  My step-dad’s paying for my school and my car and everything.  He definitely attached strings.”  Steve rubs his forehead at that idea.  “I don’t want to think about that right now.  School registration isn’t for a while.”

Bucky’s face seems clouded and confused.  He probably just doesn’t understand how Steve can just do what someone else wants him to do and not follow his own dream.

How could Steve even explain what he’s doing?  He doesn’t even know himself.  He needs to make his mom and step-dad proud, ‘live up to their investment’ as Alexander had put it.

His whole life he was told that it’s his job to live up to what’s expected of him, and that was that.  “What about you?”  Steve turns the question away from himself.  “What do you want to do?  What’s your major?”

Bucky’s expression clears as his thoughts turn inward.  “I’m still working that out, though marketing is probably my best option.”

“Marketing would be good since that’s what you’re doing anyway.  But do colleges really teach you what you need to know for what you’re doing?”  Steve doesn’t know.  “It seems like the rules change from month to month, so how can schools keep up?”

Bucky takes another bite of cereal and chews, thinking.  He swallows, having time to formulate his answer.  Steve takes notes.  He should do that—find ways to buy time—when he’s not sure what to say.  “Not really, so you have a good point.  I think I need some business classes, just to manage that side of it.  That hasn’t changed much over time.  Business is business, right?”

Steve looks glumly at the milk left in the bottom of his bowl.  He feels a bit like a soggy cereal loop himself.  “I think it’s good to know accounting, especially if you’re self-employed.  But I don’t want to _ be _ an accountant.”  He knows that sounds pathetic, but he really does feel stuck.

“But what about your art?”  Bucky asks.  “Isn’t that what you really want to do?”

Steve wraps his arms around himself.  “Yeah, but my step-dad won’t support it.  It’s easier to have a career in accounting than one in art.”

Bucky kneads Steve’s shoulder.  “Not if you hate accounting.  Then you’d be terrible at it.”

Steve laughs, enjoying the feeling of Bucky’s hand on him.  “I guess that’s true.  You think my step-dad would buy that as a defense?”

Bucky slides his hand down Steve’s arm.  “I think your step-dad only pays attention to results."

Steve gives a half shrug.  “He only respects money.”

Bucky laughs while leaning back in his chair, rubbing his hands together.  “You know, in a lot of ways, I understand that.  You can’t buy things with good will.  You can’t buy clothes or food with your sense of artistic beauty.  Those things take money.”

“See, now you sound like my step-dad.”  Steve wonders whose side Bucky is on.  He also misses Bucky’s hand on him.  _  How can I get him to put it back? _

“He’s right about that,” Bucky sits forward, clasping his hands together.  “But what he doesn’t know is that it’s a whole new world out there.  There are many new ways to make money – and the old ways aren’t the only way to do that anymore.”

Steve nods, staring as his spoon.

Bucky snaps his fingers.  “I’ve gone it!  Show me your art.  Did you bring anything?”

“I didn’t bring any finished projects, but I have my sketchbook.  I also have photos of some finished things.”  Steve rubs the back of his neck nervously.  He doesn’t know where this is going.  _  What’s the point? _

“Okay, let’s see them!” Bucky is practically bouncing in his seat; he never stops moving for more than a moment.

Steve feels self-conscious showing Bucky his art.  It’s like opening his soul or letting someone read his diary.  But this is Bucky.  If he couldn’t let Bucky see his work, how could he show the world?  He perks up a bit, feeling a sense of excitement.  _  What will he think? _  He hopes Bucky likes him more, not less, after seeing his work.

Steve pushes himself out of his chair and makes his way to the bedroom, glad to not be thinking about accounting anymore.  He pulls his sketchbook out of his backpack, rubbing its corners with a reverent hand.  _  Here goes nothing. _

He returns to the kitchen, clutching the book to his chest.  “Promise me you won’t laugh!  This is just my sketchbook, so it’s random doodling and ideas and…”  He’s babbling.

Bucky laughs it off.  “I promise.  This is me we’re talking about!  I think everything you do is awesome.”

With his hard pounding in his chest, Steve hands the book off to Bucky, trying not to hold his breath.  He sinks into his seat and tries to appear casual.  It’s no big deal for someone to look at your soul, especially when that someone is the person you like more than anyone else in the world.  He blows air out of his mouth, trying to regain his cool.

Bucky takes the book and seems to have the sense to feel the gravity of the moment.  He opens the book with raised eyebrows, his mouth opening in surprise.

“What?”  Steve immediately regrets this whole idea.

“These are really good!”  Bucky flips through the sketches, his eyes wide.  “I could never do this.  You are amazing!”  He drags his eyes away from the sketchbook and gazes at Steve with his stormy gray eyes.  He holds an expression that really makes Steve wonder if he’s the only who has feelings beyond just friendship.

_ You’re projecting and feeling self-conscious. _  So glad that Psychology 101 class comes in handy.  Steve laughs to himself.  He chews his bottom lip and leans forward to see over the top of his book.  “This is how I work out ideas or just…I don’t know.  I just have to draw.  It’s hard to explain.”

“Because you’re an artist,” Bucky states like it’s the most obvious fact in the world.  “Artists make art.”

“I guess so.  It’s like a compulsion.”

Bucky holds the book reverently.  “I feel really honored that you showed this to me.”

Steve laughs, “Thanks Buck, although you did kinda push me into it.”

Bucky grins with him, flashing the smile that Steve knows gets him anything he wants.  “I know but still, I feel really honored.”  He hugs the book to his chest.

Steve frowns while raising an eyebrow.  “You’re making fun of me aren’t you?”

“I’m not, I promise.  I wish I could draw like this.  All I can do is take pictures, mostly of myself.”  He rubs the light dusting of stubble on his chin.  “I’m not sure that’s really a skill.”

Steve laughs.  “If you get your followers and then make money off of it, then it’s a skill.”

“So if it makes money, it’s a skill?”  Bucky murmurs into space.

“Stephen King said that if you write something, get paid, the check clears and you pay a bill with it, the considers you talented.”  Steve winces slightly, showing his inner nerd.

Bucky’s eyes crinkle at the corners with the huge grin he gives Steve.  “I love all the random things you know.  I like having friends smarter than me.”  He carefully opens the pages of the sketchbook again.  “I really think people would love to see this stuff.  Have you ever shown it somehow?”

“Only in high school when it was an assignment.”

“Can I see the finished stuff on your phone?”

Feeling encouraged, Steve pulls out his phone and opens the album.  He chews the inside of his mouth and hands the phone to Bucky.

Bucky scrolls through the images with his mouth hung open.  “These are amazing!  We have to get you on Instagram.”

Steve feels a little queasy at the suggestion.  “I don’t know.  I’m not much for selfies.”

“You don’t have to do selfies!  There are other ways to use social media.  You could just let your art speak for itself.  But, if you put yourself out there too, you may have even more success.  People want to get to know the artist behind the art.  They like seeing you – it makes them feel more connected.”  Bucky trails off as he says this, as if he’s thinking better of the idea.

“Yeah, but I’m not like a model or anything…” Steve stammers.  Maybe accounting wasn’t so bad.  At least then he wouldn’t have to be in the spotlight.

Bucky raises his eyebrows.  “Want to bet?  You aren’t a supermodel, but you _ are _ what they call boy-next-door handsome.  That goes far online, I promise.”

Steve frowns and takes his sketchbook back.  “Maybe…”

“Don’t forget that you’re totally jacked too.  All this accounting stress didn’t hurt your physique.”  Bucky wheedles.  “You can keep working out, but also actually enjoy your life.”

“Working out is good for me.  I clear my head while I’m at the gym, and the art just comes out when I get home.”  Steve admits.

“I have an idea.  Your step-dad only cares about results.  What if we put your work on Instagram?”  Bucky pauses to check Steve’s face.  “We can see how far it goes this summer, and maybe you could convince him to change his mind if we get good results.  Show him that you can make a real living doing art.

“Just my art, not me?”

“It will have to be you too, but it can be mostly your art.  It would be worth it to live closer to your true self, wouldn’t it?  Besides, being self-employed is the only way to secure your future.”

Steve runs his hand through his hair.  “I’m not sure how to begin with all this.  You would help me?”

Bucky stands and starts pacing around, too excited to hold still.  “I would love to help you.  It’s so fun.  I can introduce my followers to you.  They would know you’re at the resort with me.  They would eat it up, us being lifeguards together.  It can be like part of our story.”  He starts talking faster and faster.  “I can take pictures of you drawing.  We can do little videos of some of that stuff too.  We’ll cross-promote to get you traffic really fast, but you’ll quickly get your own following.  Your content is different from mine, but people will love it!”

Steve blinks at him.  This is a lot to take in, but if Bucky is this excited, then it’s worth a try.  He holds his hands up in surrender.  “All right Buck, pimp me out to the internet.”

Bucky’s face falls, for just a moment.  “No way, you’re mine.  This is just part of you, the part you want to sell.”  Then as if he realizes what he just said, he clamps his jaw shut.

Steve raises his eyebrows, his heart beating faster against his chest.  “I’m yours?”  He knows Bucky just misspoke, but he still loved hearing it – and saying it out loud.

Bucky reddens significantly.  “I just mean, well, I’m not pimping you.  Just your art.  It’s hard to be online because you can feel like you are losing ownership of your identity, but we can manage that.  Just your art and little bits of you.  The real you will be safe and sound.  I just meant that I would help you manage that as you start out.”  He finishes with a cough.

“Oh, I thought maybe I was yours,” Steve teases.  Bucky’s embarrassment seems to be making him bolder than usual.

Bucky punches him on the arm.  “Don’t worry, you are.”  A spark of energy passes between them, and even though Steve knows Bucky is teasing him, he soaks it up anyway.

He’ll take what he can get, and he loves the idea of being _ Bucky’s _ .

Even if he was just sort of kidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think.  
> Good, bad, or otherwise. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve are both adorable dorks. And more planning happens for getting Steve on the interwebz.

_ Bucky _

 

Bucky thinks of something.  “Your step-dad isn’t on Instagram, right?”

Steve laughs.  “No way, he ‘does not do social media.’”  He holds his fingers up for air quotes on the last part.  Bucky guesses that’s a direct quote from his step-father.  “It’s okay!  He barely even uses texting.  The last thing I need is my step-dad getting confused and posting private messages onto my Facebook wall.”

“Sometimes the generation gap is a good thing.”  Bucky says.  “Though… you don’t use a lot of social media either.”  He raises his eyebrows at Steve.  He would know; he wanted to keep up with Steve online while they were attending college, but Steve didn’t give him much to go on.

Steve looks away.  “I’m not used to the spotlight.  I never know what to say.”

Bucky crooks his head around, coaxing his gaze back and smiling at him.  “Don’t worry, I’ll help you.  Mostly we will let your art speak for itself.  You know what to say.  You just say it through your art.”

Steve looks relieved.  “That’s true.  I can do that, and you can help me with the rest.”

Bucky nods.  “Just think of it like a habit and a job.  You don’t think about all the people.  It’s like a diary or a log where you get comments on your work.  When you get positive feedback you will feel more encouraged.”  Bucky is on a roll; this is his jam.  He knows that he’s a little bossy, but he just wants the best for Steve.

Steve doesn’t look wholly convinced so Bucky continues.  “Remember, I am doing this all the time anyway.  If you work on it when I do, you’ll easily build the habit.”

“Okay, I feel bad, like I’m taking from you and not giving.  I really appreciate this though.”

Bucky throws his arm over Steve’s shoulder and begins massaging it with his thumb.  “You saved me from having a random roommate and living in a horrible dorm.  There’s no one I would rather share a place with than you.”

Steve chuckles and leans into Bucky’s touch.  “Yeah, I know the feeling.  I could say the same thing.”

Bucky’s chest fills with excitement.  He needs to get Steve going before he loses his nerve.  “Here’s the plan.  We think of a username that has an available URL.  We register you across a couple platforms, and then you start posting.  You post once a day, maybe a couple times a day to start.”  He doesn’t want to let go of Steve’s chiseled shoulder, so he keeps massaging it some more.  Working out always makes for sore muscles and he just wants to be a good friend to Steve.

Steve nods and rolls his head around, enjoying the shoulder rub.  Bucky continues.  “First we will cross post and tag each other.  This will get you something to post and feed people to you.  You need to generate content, which means you need to do your art as much as you can.

Steve’s eyes light up.  “Art as much as I can?  No one has ever told me to do that.”  He puts his hand up on Bucky’s arm.  “Thanks, Buck.”

“We still have to lifeguard, but otherwise we can work on our projects.”  Bucky reminds him.

Steve raises his eyebrows.  “I need, uh, down time too.  Are we still going to watch shows together?”

Bucky knows Steve doesn’t need down time.  The gym and his art _ are _ his downtime.

Does this mean he loved last night as much as Bucky did?

Bucky pulls Steve just a tiny bit closer, running his hand down and back up Steve’s back.  He’s so meaty and firm.  “Down time is important.  Of course we can still watch shows together.”

“Art as much as I can _ and _ have down time with you?  Could this summer get any better?”  Steve’s face glows from the inside, seeing genuinely excited.

Bucky feels the happiness inside him bubbling over.  His friend had been so sad and glum over the plans for his future.  He loves seeing him excited, like really excited, about something.  “I just want no more Sad Steve!”

Steve tilts his head back and laughs.  “Sad Steve.  That’s funny – and true.  Accounting makes for a Sad Steve.  You know I should think of something funny to call you.”  He still has his hand on Bucky’s arm, his grip warm and calloused from all his working out.

Bucky isn’t sure he wants a nickname, aside from the one he already has, but he can’t resist making fun of himself anyway.  “Plucky Bucky?”

Steve bends over laughing, holding on to Bucky for balanced.  “Oh, oh!  What about Sucky Bucky?”

Bucky joins Steve in laughing and slides his arm from Steve’s shoulder to around his neck.  “Hey there, we don’t want to give anyone any ideas!”

Steve reaches up with his free arm and rubs Bucky’s other arm.  They’re almost hugging.  “Lucky Bucky?  Yucky Bucky?”

A surge of excitement flares up in Bucky for some reason.  “Hey!  I’m not yucky!”  He holds their half hug, enjoying the feeling of being partially surrounded by Steve’s arms.

Steve leans into Bucky.  “I don’t know which one to choose.  You’ll have to pick one.”

“I like your earlier choice – Lucky Bucky.”  Bucky certainly feels lucky in this moment, being able to hold on to his best friend this closely.  He steals a glance at Steve’s face just to see how he responds.

His arousal is stirring, and he knows his shorts are starting to bulge a bit.  However, he can’t bring himself to break away from Steve’s embrace.

“Have I gotten lucky with Bucky?  Not that I recall…”  Steve teases and pulls Bucky a little bit closer.

Bucky’s heart is pounding.  He won’t dare look down but he can feel Steve’s cock brush against his through their shorts.  He laughs, trying to keep his voice light.  “Well who knows then, hm?”

Steve thumps him on the back.  “And put that on Instagram?”  His voice is softer, thinner.

“Ha!  Let’s not.  The internet doesn’t need to see me getting lucky.”  Bucky’s spine tingles at the thought of possibly getting lucky with Steve.

“What if we call it Operation Get Lucky with Bucky?”  Steve seems to be on a roll.

Bucky loves how funny and laid back Steve can be once he’s relaxed and comfortable.  “How about I just use Lucky Bucky as my hashtag and leave it at that.”  His stomach turns over and his heart flips at the same time with the implication of what Steve had just said.  It’s wishful thinking, but he wants to hope that the aforementioned Operation is actually what Steve wants for himself; for _ them _ .

Steve coughs a bit and pulls himself back to a respectable distance.  “So how do we get started?”

They spend the rest of the morning getting art supplies from a nearby store and setting up Steve’s online accounts.  Bucky explains, in detail, how he leverages his social media presence to get endorsement deals, and lays out a plan for Steve to begin creating a business doing the same thing.

Bucky’s goal is to not have to work a job separate from his online work by the time he finishes with college.  He’s three years into his master plan and religiously charts all of his progress.  Steve’s eyes glaze over at some of this, but Bucky knows he’ll figure it out.  It’s a lot to take in all at once.

“I think we should take a picture of both of us together and I can introduce you.  We should have at least one or two pieces of your art up first so people have something to look at when they click your link.”  He feels giddy at the thought of including Steve in his plans for online domination.

Steve scrubs his face with is palms.  “Okay, give me some time to let this all soak in.  Remember, you’ve been doing this for a long time and this is all new information all at once for me.”

“Totally understand!  Just remember, for now, your job is to make art.”  Bucky knows that this will reassure Steve.

It seems to work.  “Make art.  I’m still wrapping my mind around the idea that I am supposed to draw – and it’s not something I hide.”

“Never hide who you are!”  Bucky reaches over and holds Steve’s shoulder again, stroking his collarbone with his thumb.

A cloud passes over Steve’s face quickly before it disappears.  “I will try.  One thing at a time.  First I make art.”

“I’m so excited to be doing this with you.  I hope it saves you from the fate of being an accountant when you don’t want to be one.”  Bucky feels crazy, but for some reason he sort of feels like he’s dashing to the rescue.  All he needs is a white horse.  He loves the idea, but he decides to keep it to himself.  Steve would probably think he was a freak.

Steve leans his warm shoulder into him.  The chemistry sparks again between them.  Bucky closes his eyes and breathes, willing his cock to stay down.  _  It’s just my friend Steve.  He doesn’t mean anything by it.  I am straight and I don’t want to ruin our friendship. _

Even so, the touching and banter had taken a racy turn and it hadn’t seemed to ruin anything.  Steve looks just as happy as Bucky feels.

What would things be like by the end of the summer?  Bucky can’t wait to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, these two... am I right? :P
> 
> Let me know what you think, good or bad. And worry not, they eventually get things figured out between them...ish. Just stay tuned :P


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky get ready for their first day on the job.

_Bucky_

 

Lifeguarding starts the next day.  They both know from years of experience that sunscreen is not optional, especially for Steve.  Sitting out in the sun all summer, even under an umbrella, even with a shirt on, is not good without extra layers of protection.  The spray stuff works well as a top coat but they both know they need the thick stuff, and in spots they can’t reach themselves.

Bucky’s heart pounds at the idea of asking for Steve’s help, even though they did this all the time as kids growing up.  Everything has a new layer of meaning and energy now.  He can’t do it himself and he doesn’t want anyone else touching him other than Steve.

After they get dressed in their lifeguard gear, Bucky holds up the bottle and tries to keep his voice light.

“Hey man, I’m wondering if you’ll help me with the sunscreen?  I can’t reach all the spots on my back and I’d rather you did it than the boss.”

Steve laughs.  “Yeah, he’s a nice guy and everything but I feel the same way.”  He takes the bottle from Bucky and holds it up like he's making a toast.

Bucky can’t bring himself to keep eye contact for too long.  “Yeah, I don’t want just any guy rubbing his hands all over me.”  He quickly turns around so Steve can reach his back.

“Let’s go sit on the couch.  Then I can take my time getting all the spots and you won’t lock your knees.”  Steve touches his shoulder from behind and steers him toward the sofa with warm, firm hands.  Bucky shivers.  Steve is perfect.

They sit down next to each other on the couch and Bucky turns away.  His heart is pounding and he’s trying to control his breathing.  He needs to start meditating, or something, so he can control his body better.

The sunscreen cap snaps, the sound popping through the air.  He hears the thick lotion squeeze out of the bottle and Steve rubbing his hands together.  It sounds wet and sticky and thick.  Oh god. _Breathe, Bucky!_

“I’ll start on your shoulders and work my way down.  You can tell me if there are any spots you think I missed.”  Steve hands slip onto his shoulders and start a slow massage.

Bucky breathes a long, slow inhale, trying to keep his breathing normal.  He crosses his forearm over his crotch in a futile attempt to keep himself under control.  Steve’s hands on his shoulders are practically electric.  Steve can’t see his face, so Bucky closes his eyes and relaxes into his best friend’s touch.  Steve massages his shoulders, using his thumbs to actually knead the muscles.  “You seem a little tense so I’m going to give you a quick back rub while I’m at it.

“Okay.”  Bucky manages to breathe out.

Steve continues his ministration, working his way down, kneading Bucky’s stiff muscles.  His touch is expert.  He uses his fingertips together, then his knuckles, and sometimes the palm of his hand.

“This feels…so good.  Where did you learn to do this?”

“My roommate’s girlfriend was going to school to be a massage therapist.  She used to practice on me.  My condition was that she taught me what she was doing as she went.  Obviously I’m no pro, but I learned a few things.”

Something thuds inside of Bucky.  He doesn’t like the idea of some girl running her hands all over Steve.  He has no right to feel this way though, which makes him feel even worse. _What’s wrong with me?_  He tries to keep his voice light.  “Your roommate’s girlfriend?”

Steve laughs as he kneads Bucky’s back.  “Yeah, funny, right?”

“Yeah.  Ha, ha.”  Bucky forces a laugh. _Did that sound as fake as it felt?_  “He didn’t mind his girlfriend putting her hands all over you?”

“Nah, he was too busy with sports and he knew I wouldn’t make a move on his girl.”

“Why is that?”

Steve chuckled softly and stopped moving his hands.  “Have you ever known me to make a move on a girl?”

Bucky thought about it.  He hadn’t.  Why didn’t he notice it before?  He just figured Steve wasn’t a womanizer.  “Not really, but…”

“I guess it’s just not my style, and he could tell.  She said she like practicing on me specifically because I didn’t try to make a move on her.  I guess most guys think a massage is something sexual.”

Bucky thinks about his current state and feels guilty for feeling exactly that way about the back rub Steve is giving him.  He wills his cock to stop swelling and to just take it for what it is.  “Yeah, ha ha!  Some guys…”  He swallows hard.

“She said it was perfectly normal and natural, but she liked that I didn’t read anything into it and try to make it into something it wasn’t.”

“I’m sure she liked all your muscles too.”  Bucky couldn’t resist.

Steve laughs.  “True!  She even said it was easier for her to know what she was doing because she could see all the muscles defined.  She didn’t have to guess anything.”

“I bet.”  Bucky still feels jealous, and angry at himself for being so irrational.

“It worked for me too because I was working out so much and needed them.  It hasn’t been that long but I miss them already.  It’s going to suck to pay for massages.”

“Maybe that’s something we can come up with as a perk when you get your Instagram monetized.”

“Maybe, though why would a massage therapist do a deal with an artist?”

“I don’t know.  Maybe you do some work for them?  Or, you’re pretty ripped.  It could be a branding thing, you know, the hunky artist.”  Bucky’s face heats up, calling Steve a hunky artist.  Steve didn’t seem to mind or react, thank goodness.

Steve squirts some more sunscreen onto his hands.  “You need this on your upper arms and neck, too.”  He warms the lotion in his hands and with his gentle touch, slides them up Bucky’s neck.  He massages all the knots while also ensuring that every bit of skin is SPF protected.

Bucky’s enjoying this way too much.  Are they going to do this every day?

“While I know I’m lucky now receiving this, maybe you can teach me what you’re doing so I can do it in return?”

“It’s a shame we can’t both do this to each other at the same time.  Then I can show you what to do and you can follow my lead.”

There’s a long pause, as if both of them realize the double entendre.  Bucky swallows again.  “Yeah, that would be awesome.  And save time, right?”

“Totally.  Efficiency is important.”  Steve ends the back rub and stills his hands on Bucky’s upper arms.  “You’re all done.  You can do me now.  Don’t worry about being perfect.  Just think about what I did to you and try to imagine how your back would feel as you rub the muscles.  It’s a lot about empathy.”

Bucky prays and hopes Steve doesn’t turn around before he has a chance to hide his raging hard-on.  He pushes himself down and squeezes his legs together to hide what’s going on down there.

As he turns around and reaches for the sunscreen, he notices Steve is sitting with his legs together, already turning away from Bucky.  It’s probably just his imagination.  “I will give it a go!”  He gamely squeezes the lotion into his hands and takes a deep breath.  His heart is pounding.  He rubs his hands together to warm it up takes another deep breath.

He revels in that beat of a moment right before he puts his hands on his best friend.  It’s an exquisite kind of pleasure.  He finds himself breathing harder and notices that Steve is too. _Get a grip!  You don’t want Steve to feel uncomfortable or worry there is something wrong with you._

Bucky puts his hands on Steve’s shoulders and feels his heart skip a beat.  He’s stuck by how…normal it feels.  It feels right and good to be touching his best friend like this.

He remembers what Steve did to him and does his best to copy the motions.  Knead the muscles, use the base of his thumb to massage the shoulders and upper back.  Focus on any hard spots he feels and work them out.

“Hey, I can kind of feel where the knots are!”

“That feels really good!”  Steve says.  “Just focus on that and make sure you’re using the base of your palm, the edge of your hand, your knuckles, things like that.  Don’t wear out your fingertips.

Bucky follows his instructions and Steve gives a little moan.  Bucky stops for a second but he doesn’t want things to get weird so he continues on.  He gets some more sunscreen and makes sure he’s covered all of the skin on his back and rubbed out all of his sore spots.

Steve is in amazing shape.  Bucky admires how Steve is different from him.  Bucky is longer and leaner, but Steve…Steve is jacked.  His back is so built that he has a major dip in his spine.  It’s incredible.

Bucky runs his hands down his spine and wants to keep going.  He knows that if he does then he’ll reach Steve’s ass. _I bet it’s rock hard_ .  His thighs clench. _Focus.  What time is it?  We have a shift starting soon._

They’re both punctual people, so they aren’t running late, but it’s time to finish up.  “I think I got everywhere back here.”

Steve turns back towards him, but only barely.  He mostly faces away and holds his hand out for the sunscreen.  Bucky takes a big blob for himself and hands the bottle off to Steve.

They both work on their faces and ears.  Bucky wills his erection to subside.  He doesn’t have anywhere to hide it in his lifeguard trunks.  Thankfully, by the time they’re done, everything is back to normal.

Steve turns all the way around, a big sunny smile on his face.  “Smells like summer!”

“It’s gonna be a great one,” Bucky says.  “I can feel it.  Let’s go guard some water!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, get a room you two! :P  
> Oh wait... they already were in their room ;)
> 
> Worry not, things are moving forward with our two favorite oblivious snowflakes. :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day on the job, Steve meets someone new with an appreciation for his muscles and say hello to Thor (the art dealer?...). :P

_Steve_

 

Steve spends most of his shift daydreaming about Bucky rubbing his back.  Steve’s assigned to the main resort pool and Bucky has been assigned to the lazy river.  It’s cool how the resort has multiple types of swimming, and it makes their job more interesting.

No one is in the water most of the time, as the busy season hasn’t truly started yet.  There are a few women sunbathing around the pool, and they would periodically jump in to cool off, but for the most part it’s a quiet day.

A different guy would appreciate this view more, Steve thinks.  As an artist he can appreciate how women are beautiful.  All forms of humans and animals are beautiful in their own way, but women don’t turn him on.  They never have.  He just plays along with the other guys around him to fit in.

His old roommate’s girlfriend loved using him as his massage dummy because he didn’t think she was hitting on him just because she was touching him.  Sometimes he got an erection during the massage, but only when she hit certain pressure points.  They both laughed about.  She said it was perfectly natural and would probably happen even if a robot had been giving the massage instead.

The thing is, he wasn’t even embarrassed in front of her.  He knows other guys are embarrassed about that aspect of massage, but he just didn’t care.  He pretty much treated her the same way he would treat a doctor.

She once asked him in a roundabout way if he was gay and pressed him for his dating history.  The thing is, he doesn’t have one.  In high school, he would ask on of the girls in their extended group of friend to whatever dance was next.  She was always just a friend and never seemed to expect anything else.

It was convenient for both of them.  She wanted to spend most of her time at the dance hanging with her girlfriends and the same went for him and Bucky.  He always made sure he asked out girls who wouldn’t press him for more.  Meaning, he dated “good girls.”  His mom and step-dad loved this, and let him off the hook for things he wasn’t ready to do.

_Am I gay?  What does that even mean?_  He wasn’t turned on by his college roommate, but that doesn’t mean anything.  All gay men aren’t turned on by all men any more than all straight guys are turned on by all women.  Some people just can’t understand that.

He goes around and around in circles in his mind.  Thinking this much about something with no answer is a good way to get a headache.  Steve shakes it off and concentrates on his job.

Summers of lifeguarding in his teen years made him experienced in watching the water even with drifting thoughts.  All of this just runs in the background while he pays attention to everything going on in front of him.  Many people don’t realize this, but almost nothing escapes Steve’s attention.

When his shift comes close to ending, he checks the clipboard on the lifeguard stand for things he needs to do.  Skim garbage out of the pool,  make sure the concrete around the edge is clean,  pick up litter,  and look for anything that needs to go in the lost-and-found.

His replacement appears a few minutes early.  She has long, wavy blonde hair and looks like a model.  He feels her eyeing him up and down as she approaches.  He hops down from the lifeguard chair to make the switch.

“I’m Sharon.”  She holds her hand out and he shakes it.  Her hand is slim.  Everything about her is slim – except her boobs.  They’re distracting, like they might be just a tiny bit big for her body.

Steve does his best not to stare.  He doesn’t want to give her the wrong idea.

“I’m Steve.  I’m glad to see you.  I’m starving and today is a slow day.”  He smiles at her, trying to look friendly but not _too_ friendly.  He gives her a rundown of everything going on and some tips he’s discovered for their end-of-shift to-do list.

Sharon stands a little too close to him and pops her hip out.  “Before you go, some of us are having a start-of-the-summer party later tonight, if you want to come?”

Steve stops.  He doesn’t know what Bucky has in mind.  He was kind of looking forward to spending the evening in their room perhaps having more “down time” or massage practice.

“Okay.”  He answers automatically.  “Sounds fun.  I can talk to my roommate – can he come too?”

“Is he as cute as you are?”  She tilts her head while pulling a strand of her hair.

Bucky is drop-dead gorgeous, but Steve isn’t going to tell Sharon that.  Bucky is his.  He shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant – and straight.  “I don’t know.  I guess so.  He’s all right.”

Sharon smiles and puts a hand on his sizable bicep.  “Such a guy answer.  Give me your phone so I can get your number.  I’ll text you the details.”

I hand her my phone and she quickly sends herself a text and hits send.  Sharon climbs up in the chair and waves at him after handing his phone back.  “See you at the party!”

 

* * * * *

 

Bucky’s shift ends an hour after Steve’s so rather than going straight back to their room, Steve takes the opportunity to sit on a bench facing the lazy river and the grassy area with palm trees beyond to draw.  Bucky sits in the lifeguard chair far away and becomes one of the main elements in the sketch.

The long edge of the lazy river and the grass beyond form a horizontal anchor for the people walking around or swimming and the lifeguard sitting above them.  A shadow passes over Steve’s paper as a man sits down next to him.

“Is this seat taken?”  The man’s voice resonates in every frequency, it seems.  His weight is enough to shift the bench.  He’s large, built like a bodybuilder, with enormous shoulders, arms, well…everything.

Steve blinks and looks at him.  He has a giant smile on his face with pink circles on his cheeks, long blonde shoulder-length hair and twinkling eyes.  He rather resembles a Norse god.

Steve looks around, noticing that there are empty benches littered all around the area.  “Uh, I guess not?”  He closes his sketch book, shielding his project with his arm.

“Oh, don’t close that!  May I see?”  The man holds out two impossibly large hands for the book, an eager smile on his face.

Steve leans back slightly. _Who is this guy?_

As if reading this thoughts the Norse god says, “I’m Thorvald, but my friends call me Thor.  I have a gallery and antiques shop in town and I’m always on the lookout for new talent.”

Steve furrows his brown.  New talent?

Thor laughs.  “Yes, you!  May I see?” he repeats.  He nods and smiles again.

_Is this what it’s like when strangers ask to hold your baby?_  Steve blinks that thought away and hands Thor the book.

Thor pulls a pair of glasses out of his pocket and puts them on.  The glasses make him look slightly less…intimidating.  Without them he looks like he should be in the gym throwing around ungodly amounts of weights, and with them he looks slightly more like…an art dealer.  An art dealer that moonlights as a Norse god.

Thor tilts his head as he turns the book around and opens it.  He flips through the pages, his brow furrowed.  Steve sits frozen and expressionless. _Will I ever get used to people looking at my art?_

“These are really good!” Thor states after a moment.  His huge fingers page through the thick paper and he looks up at Steve over his glasses.  “You’re an artist.  Have you ever sold anything?”

Steve blinks at him.  “I’m setting up an Instagram…”  Thor’s words echo in his mind. _You’re an artist._

Thor raises his eyebrows and gives a smile.  “That’s good!  But there are still lots of buyers who only operate in the physical world.  Do you have any finished pieces ready to sell?”

Steve rubs the back of his neck with his hand, sheepishly.  “Not yet.  I’m still figuring all that out.”

Thor hands him back his book and puts his hand on his shoulder with a reassuring smile.  “Keep figuring it out.  If you’re ever interesting in trying the gallery route, or just want to come see what we’re all about, here’s my card.”  He pulls a card out of his pocket and hands it to Steve.

“Thor’s Antiques and Art,” Steve reads, and then immediately feels dumb for reading it out loud.  “Okay, thanks.”  He feels like a fraud.  His drawings hanging in a gallery?  Could he be an artist like that?  He looks up at Thor whose kind eyes crinkle at him as he removes his glasses.

Steve holds out his hand, as he’d been taught to do his whole life, and Thor grins and shakes it.  “Good man,” he says.  He stands and straightens his boulder-like back.  “My wife and I come here often, so I may see you again.  You’ve got talent, keep it up.”

Steve nods and a rush of warmth fills him.  Maybe he can do this – be an artist.  Thor’s random appearance reminds him that art is a real profession.  The internet seemed to be the new place for it, but art itself could be a respected and worthy endeavor.

Steve straightens his back too and rolls the words around in his mind for himself. _I’m an artist.  I’m_ an _artist._  I’m _an artist.  I’m an_ artist _._

_I’m an artist!_

This summer at the resort might just be the turning point in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Thor's an art and antiques dealer in this. Let the Norse god of Thunder be all cultured and shit. :P
> 
> Steve's going to be dealing with his misgivings over being an artist and being gay throughout the rest of this story right up until almost the end. Worry not though, he comes out on top and everythings works out for the best. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky go to the party, Sharon gets handsy, the boys bail early, and then they get so so so so so close................................................but not quite there yet. :P

_ Steve _

_ * * * * * _

 

That night Bucky and Steve eat dinner at home.  Bucky’s deal gets this meal credits to all the restaurants on the resort grounds, but they both were too far into their bodybuilding and fitness habits to ruin it all on restaurant food.

Most guys both of them know eat like garbage disposals, so it’s nice (and rare) to have this interest in common.  Plus, it’s great to have their own kitchen where they can make food.  This is a perk most of the resort employees don’t have.  Bucky knows how to cook everything because he learned when he was a kid, and now he’s teaching Steve.

Halfway through dinner, Steve gets a text from Sharon.  He hadn’t said anything about the party because he isn’t sure if it’s a legitimate invitation, and also part of him wants to keep Bucky to himself.  He can’t ignore it with Bucky’s questioning face, so he pulls up the screen.  “Sharon, the girl who took the next shift at the pool, is inviting us to a party.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow.  “How’d she get your number?”

Steve feels self-conscious.  “She told me there might be a party and insisted on texting herself from my phone.  We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

Bucky chews his dinner and considers.  “It would be good to meet new people, especially if you get your first followers from them.”

Steve laughs.  “You’re always thinking about business aren’t you?”

“Absolutely.  That’s how you make success.  You have no work hours and all work hours.  It’s not just a job, it’s what you are.”

“We were going to work on our sites tonight.  Will going to this party mess with our plans?”  Steve hopes Bucky will agree.  He’s not anti-social.  He just wants to stay in with Bucky instead.

“Maybe, but we’ve made good progress and can miss a night.  It’s not good to be invited to a party and not show up, especially at the beginning of summer.”

Steve knows Bucky is right.  They have all summer.  He can share Bucky with the party tonight.  He’s just not sure he can stomach watching Bucky talk to girls.  He endured enough of that in high school.  Maybe there will be alcohol.

The party is set up on the lawn in the common area near all the employee dorms.  Tons of resort workers are here.  Some that he recognizes, most he does not.

He feels great walking into a party with the handsome and charismatic Bucky.  He can pretend like he is his, at least in his own mind.

Sharon appears out of nowhere with a drink in her hand.  “Hey Steve, glad you could make it!”  She puts her hand on Steve’s chest, smiling.  He can smell the booze on her breath.

That’s when she notices Bucky.  “Ohhhh, this is your roommate?”  She looks Bucky up and down with an appreciative eye.

Steve grimaces inside but keeps his face light and polite.  “Sharon, this is my roommate and best friend Bucky.”

“Hey Sharon.”  Bucky shakes her hand and gives her one of his winning smiles.

Steve can see her visibly swoon.  She picks up a piece of her hair and starts twirling it.  “There’s drinks over there and we’re grilling.  It’s pretty casual but should be fun.  Let me introduce you guys to everyone!”

“Thanks Sharon.”  Bucky gives her another dazzling smile and she reacts again.  Steve feels an ugly lump of jealousy rise up in his throat, but he swallows it down.

He scans the event, sorting all the people in his mind.  He has this habit of categorizing all the men in a room.  There are those who are bigger than him and could be a threat, and those who are smaller than him and are not a threat.  He also picks out who might decide he’s somehow different and give him grief.  There are only a few here who look possibly stronger than him, and they look rather drunk and docile.  He relaxes a little.  Working out so hard pays off in many ways; feeling safer is a nice side benefit.

“Let’s get a drink,” Steve says under his breath.  He and Bucky head to the drink table with Sharon trailing behind them.  She’s a nice girl, and Steve can’t blame her for being smitten with Bucky.  She’s not the only one.

After another drink and meeting entirely too many people, Bucky leans over and whispers, “Let’s go back to the room.  Morning gym comes early.”

Steve can’t get out of there fast enough.

“You’re leaving already?”  Sharon runs up to them, disappointment all over her face.

Bucky runs his hands through his hair and disarms her with his charm.  “We work out super early, so we need our beauty sleep.”  He flexes a bit for emphasis and Sharon’s eyes widen.

Steve laughs and interrupts, pulling Bucky’s arm down and starting to drag him away.  “Thanks for inviting us.  See you at work tomorrow?”

Sharon must have had more than a few drinks because she insists on hugging them both and running her hands all over their muscular arms.  ‘Flattering but awkward’ is how Steve categorizes most of his recent interactions with women.  Bucky takes it more in stride, but he would since he’s definitely straight.

On the way back to the room, Steve feels a happy hum from the couple drinks he’s had.  They only had a little, especially for guys their size, but it was just enough to make him less inhibited.  They walk shoulder to shoulder, enjoying the moment their bodies brush together.  “What do you want to do tonight?”  He feels bold and happy.

“I thought you were going to teach me more about that massage stuff.”

“Oh yeah.”  As if he had forgotten; he just doesn’t want to seem overeager.  “I really enjoy all that massage stuff.  I even thought about going into it, but it’s a whole career.  You can’t do that while you are taking a full course load of business classes.

Bucky laughs.  “That’s true.  You can’t do everything at once.  Even things you like – you have to pick and choose and just know that some things can’t be right now, but they can be in your future.  Then you’re happy to wait for them.”

_ If you were in my future, I would be happy to wait for you. _  Steve’s thoughts feel so large that for a moment he fears he might actually voice them aloud.  Instead he says, “That’s pretty deep.”  Then he considers it.  _  Why did Bucky say that? _  “What is it you want that you can’t have right now?”

Bucky gives him a look and a flush blooms high on his cheeks.  “I don’t know.”  His voice sounds evasive.  “Some things I don’t know if they should be in my future, or if I should want them or not.”

His sentence is confusing, but somehow Steve understands.  The feeling is confusing, so it makes sense that his statement is too.  “I know the feeling.”  Where is that bold resolution he had before, the one about just patiently letting everything unfold?

They get back to their room and stand inside, just looking at each other.  So many possibilities in front of them.  So many roads in so many directions.  Which choice to make?

Bucky breaks the silence.  “I have some whiskey?  Maybe just one more to get the glow back?”

“I like the sound of that,” Steve agrees.  He doesn’t want to get drunk; he just wants a little more of the happy haze he had earlier.  The walk sobered them up from the two small drinks they had at the party.  Steve knows he was acting more altered than he really was.  He could use the alcohol as an excuse to be uninhibited, even though he was completely in control of himself.

Bucky gets out two glasses, puts ice cubes in them and pours them each two fingers of whiskey.  Neither of them are drinkers, not really.  The ritual is nice, and gives them something to do while they figure out what happens next.  Steve recognizes the brand.  It’s expensive, one of the kinds his step-dad drinks.  “That’s a nice brand!”

Bucky stands, holding both glasses in his hands.  “Yeah, I like the good stuff.  I would rather have two sips of something good than an entire bottle of something crappy.”

“Good life philosophy,” Steve states.  He would rather have a sip of the best, any day.  He eyes Bucky’s rippling arms as he moves back over.

Bucky hands his him glass and they both raise them up.  “To a long summer,” Bucky says.  “May the water keep us cool.”

Steve adds to the toast.  “And our friendship keep us…”  He pauses, at a loss for words.  So many thing he wants to say.  He can’t figure out what he should or shouldn’t say.

“Warm?” Bucky adds.  He beams his sunny smile all over and Steve clinks his glass.

They both take a sip of their drink.  Steve chuckles slightly.  “You need to be kept warm?”

“Not really, but I am feeling a little dizzy.”  Bucky downs the rest of his drink.  Steve laughs to himself and does the same.

“Are you okay?”  Steve puts his arms around Bucky, in case he needs steadying.

“Never better.”  Bucky pulls him closer.  “Let’s go lay down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo close now!
> 
> Worry not. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which _things_ happen. ;)

_Steve_

_* * * * *_

 

Did he hear Bucky correctly?  “I guess I’m feeling a little dizzy too…”

He’s not feeling dizzy at all, but laying down with Bucky sounds like exactly what he wants.  Bucky leads him by the hand into the bedroom.  He pulls open the blankets and lays in the bed.  The air conditioning makes the room cooler.  The sheets look so crisp and smooth and Bucky looks…

Bucky holds his arms out.  “Come snuggle with me.  I missed my Stevie.”

Hearing his old childhood nickname from Bucky does something to Steve’s insides.  He doesn’t have to be told twice at this point.  He climbs into the bed and lays down next to Bucky.  He can feel the heat of his body combined with the electricity of his excitement.

“No…get closer.”  Bucky pulls him into his arms, the big spoon to his little spoon.

Steve isn’t drunk and he knows Bucky isn’t either.  That makes this even better.  He scoots in and snuggles close.  Bucky throws his arm over Steve, the hard muscular planes of his best friend’s body pressing against his own.

Steve reaches up with his hand and runs his fingers down Bucky’s arm, tracing the muscles and squeezing his bicep.

“That feels good,” Bucky says.  He rocks his hips against Steve, pushing what feels like a rather impressive hard-on into his back.

Steve’s own cock is rock hard and throbbing too.

He rocks with him, enjoying the feeling.  Neither of them speaks.  Steve doesn’t want to say anything to break the spell.

Their movements speed up slightly and Bucky pulls Steve closer with greater intensity.  “I have a confession.  I think I like you,” Bucky whispers into his ear.

Steve’s heart soars.  The words finally came out of him, the ones he’s been holding back himself for years.  “I like you too.”  It’s like he’s dreaming; everything he wants with Bucky is coming true.

Bucky presses his lips against the side of Steve’s neck and pulls him back in a possessive grip.  “I don’t think you get it.  I mean, I don’t think I’m straight.”

Steve heart speeds up; it’s getting hard to breathe.  He gasps with Bucky’s rutting movements and laughs a little.  “Yeah, I don’t think I am either.”  He reaches around behind himself and grips Bucky’s ass in his hand, pulling him even closer.  How close could they get?  He needs to be as close as possible.

Liberation.  He finally said it, and he didn’t even say it first!  Steve closes his eyes and rocks with Bucky.  He got to tell Bucky he liked him and Bucky likes him back!  His cock strains against his clothing, trying to break free.

Bucky moans.  “I want you so bad, Stevie.”

Steve quickly turns around in the bed so he’s facing Bucky.  He presses his hips back up against Bucky’s and can’t hold still.  They continue rocking together again.

The feeling of Bucky’s cock against, his, pressing against him, the strength and hardness of it, the push back of it.  Steve worries that he’s going to come in his pants.  Their rubbing turns more frantic with the contact increased.

Steve puts his hand on Bucky’s cheek and strokes his stubble under his thumb.  Bucky’s made all the first moves, so he can be brave and make this one.  He leans in and presses his lips against Bucky’s

It’s everything he could have possibly dreamed it would be.  Bucky’s mouth is full and masculine, strong yet pliant.  He kisses him back with meaning and enthusiasm.  Steve pulls back for just a moment and looks into Bucky’s stormy gray eyes.

“I want you too,” he whispers.

That seems to be all Bucky needs.  He springs into action, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and tangling his fingers into his hair, looking at him deep and long.

The intensity gives Steve a thrill, and just when he thinks he won’t be able to stand it any longer, Bucky crushes his mouth against Steve’s, dominant and frantic.

Steve wraps a hand around behind Bucky’s neck, feeling the cords and pulse of his throat, and pulls him closer.  Their mouths open and their tongues find each other.  They are intensity and power, no holding back, no gentle reluctance, all testosterone.  The grind together, grappling for closeness.

Steve finally breaks away.  He looks back into Bucky’s eyes, panting.  No more holding back.  No more wondering.  “We’re wearing too much clothing.”

Bucky’s eyes widen and his pupils dilate even further.

In the next second, they’re both yanking open their shorts.  It’s like a race, a dare, a dizzying plunge into the sexual unknown.  Within moments they’ve both shimmied out of their shorts and underwear.

Bucky kicks his off and throws them across the room onto the other bed, so Steve does the same.  Their clothes land in a pile on top of each other, even their clothing and underwear now intimate and entwined.

Now they’re naked from the waist down.  This realization thuds inside of Steve.  Bucky’s cock pressed against his own.  He groans and grips Bucky’s shoulders for leverage.

“Not yet.  Shirt off,” Bucky says.  He grips the hem of Steve’s t-shirt and pulls up.  Steve raises his arms over his head and lets himself be stripped.  Bucky has his own off almost instantly after.

 _Now_ they are naked.  Naked with Bucky.  Steve suddenly feels shy. _What now?_

Bucky reaches down and grabs Steve’s cock with his own, pressing them together in the palm of his hand.  Steve’s eyes roll back in his head, riding the feeling of closeness and pleasure.

Bucky stokes down and up, down and up.  The pressure of another man’s hand holding his cock…

No, it’s not just another man.  It’s Bucky.  Steve holds onto Bucky’s shoulders and rocks his hips with Bucky’s stroking.  The pleasure is amazing.

“I don’t know how long…” Steve pants.

Bucky gives him a smug smirk before kissing him again.  “I know,” he crows.

 _I want this to last forever, this can’t be over yet._  “Wait, wait…” Steve finally gets out.

Bucky stops his ministrations.  “What is it?”

Steve feels self-conscious but he needs to say it.  “I don’t want this to end too soon.  What if this is all there is?”

Bucky’s eyes widen.  He smiles and kisses Steve, still gripping his cock against his own.  “We have all summer.”

Steve’s mouth falls open. _All summer?_  This isn’t just a one-time thing for Bucky?  Could he dare hope?

“You think I’m going to give this up now that I have it?”  Bucky squeezes them together for emphasis.

Steve gasps.  “Okay.  Still…I’m too close right now…”

Bucky smiles wickedly at him.  “I know.  Me too.  There will be more.”

“Okay,” Steve relends.  He wants to explore everything, taste everything, have everything, feel everything.  He’s dreamed about this for so long.

Bucky tips Steve’s chin up with his other hand and kisses him again.  This time he’s neither hesitant nor demanding, just sure and true.  He begins stroking them again, Steve rocking into his hand.

Steve lets his hands roam all over Bucky’s body, feeling everything he can reach.  The bright spot in his future grows closer and closer.  He can’t stop; they can’t stop.  The energy pools in his gut, swirling around and gathering, growing brighter and brighter.

This is his Bucky.  Bucky wants him as much as he does.  He reaches down between Bucky’s legs and touches his tight balls.  He’s touching Bucky, and he feels so good.

Bucky sucks in air through his teeth and widens his legs while groaning.  “That feels so good.”

Steve reaches under the delicate skin and strokes the smooth spread of skin just behind.  He wants to know every inch of Bucky’s body.  He slides his fingers further and further back into Bucky’s crack.  He wants to touch all of him so badly.

He wants to do so much more than that.

Steve feels on the verge.  He’s going to come just from touching Bucky.  Bucky moans and ruts, fisting their cocks together.  Steve wants more, he wants this.  He slides his fingers further back and strokes over Bucky’s tight hole.

He’s perfect.  Steve uses every method he can think of to keep himself from coming, to drag this out longer. _I want to look at it.  I want to fuck it._  He circles his fingers around.  Beautiful.

That’s it.  It’s over for both of them.  Steve keeps his fingers where they are as Bucky clenches his legs, their cocks spasming against each other.

He comes and comes in a cascade of pleasure, Bucky coming right along with him.  Bucky keeps his grip strong, merciless.  Their cum coats them in a waterfall, a wild waterslide of passion.  Steve is pretty sure that he’s going to go blind from pleasure.

Finally, Bucky stops, quietly holding them both in his hand.  Cum is everywhere between and over them.

Bucky laughs.  “Steve, you come even more than I do.”

Steve laughs too.  “Fun!”

Bucky gives him another dazzling smile and kisses him on the lips.

He means it.  He means that this isn’t the only time.  Steve is in total awe.  “I can’t believe we just did that,” he whispers.

Bucky’s eyes widen and he pulls Steve closer to him.  “You don’t regret it, do you?”

“Hell no!” Steve says.  “I can’t wait to do it again.”

Bucky pulls him closer and kisses him again.  “Me neither, Stevie.  Just give me a couple minutes.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after fun times followed by a talk and an unhealthy dose of apprehension...

_ Bucky _

_ * * * * * _

The next morning Bucky wakes to Steve extricating himself from bed.  They’re both still naked from the night before.  His heart falls a little and he reaches for Steve.  “Where are you going?”  He hopes he doesn’t sound pathetic or pleading.

Steve pats his hand.  “Just to the bathroom.  You go next and I’ll meet you back in bed.”

Relieved, Bucky lays back and replays last night’s events in his mind.  Steve isn’t running away; he’s just attending to his morning routine.  He snuggles into the crisp sheets and pulls Steve’s pillow into his arms.  He inhales Steve’s scent from the fabric.  It smells just like Steve:  masculine and woodsy and _ strong _ .

Steve comes back, completely nude.  God, he looks practically edible.  Bucky pulls him into the bed.  Steve, all minty fresh and relaxed, laughs and pushes him away.  “I’ll wait for you, come right back.”

Bucky hurries to the bathroom and brushes his teeth while he’s there too.  _  If Steve came back to bed all minty, this means he wants more of last night, right? _

Last night wasn’t a dream.  It was real, and there’s more to be had this morning.  Steve is still into this and doesn’t show any signs of regret, at least not yet.  They still have lots of time before their lifeguard shifts start.  Bucky intends to spend as much of that as he can with Steve – naked and in bed.

When he returns Steve is waiting for him.  Bucky practically jumps into bed.  Steve rolls over and pulls him close, throwing a leg over Bucky’s hips.  They’re both ready to go.

“Last night was so hot.  I can’t wait to do more with you.”  Bucky means it.  He’s never felt this way about anyone, _ever._  He pulls Steve on top of him with a swift wrestling move.

Steve gasps, caught off guard.  “Are we wrestling now?  You didn’t warn me.”  He laughs and pins Bucky to the bed, slowly lowering himself over his body.

“I surrender,” Bucky states.  He raises his hips and presses himself against Steve.  They’re both still naked and he suddenly feels very vulnerable.

With the few girls he’s been with, Bucky has always been in charge, taking what he needed without any emotions involved.  Now, with Steve, everything is very different.  He wants Steve to…take him.  To _ own _ him.  He doesn’t know how to say it and barely knows what it means himself.  There are a lot of new feelings, all being laid open at once.

Fortunately, Steve seems to be one of those quiet in public/in charge in private kinds of guys.  Bucky closes his eyes and enjoys Steve’s body over his, the feel of their cocks rubbing and pressing against each other.  He wraps his legs around Steve and Steve lowers himself to cage Bucky in his arms.  Steve’s low voice whispers in his ear, hot and sweet.  “I want to suck your cock.”

A surge of excitement flares through Bucky.  Oh god!  “Are you sure?” he gasps.

“I’ve never done it before, but I want to try.”  Steve pushes himself up and searches Bucky’s face.  His cheeks are blazing pink along with his ears and all the way down his neck.  “Should I admit that?”

“I’ve never done this before either,” Bucky admits.  “We can be virgins together.”  He can’t believe how pathetic he sounds right now.  He bites his lip and looks down.  Down means an impressive view of Steve’s chiseled chest and abs.

Steve doesn’t seem to mind Bucky’s earnestness.  He chuckles, his own cheeks still bright and red.  “I can be uncool.  I don’t care.  I’m so happy right now.”

“Really?  Me too.  This just feels – right.”  Bucky knows it’s true, even as he says it.  Saying it out loud just makes it feel even more so.

“Speaking of feeling right…” Steve pulls himself off Bucky and crawls between his legs.  Bucky watches him with wide eyes.  He’s so turned on it almost hurts.

Steve tentatively takes Bucky’s cock in his hand and gives it a lick.  Bucky moans and lays back on the pillow.

From there, Steve takes the whole thing in his big, warm mouth.  His lips and tongue are stronger than any girls’.

Steve is sucking his cock.  His best friend, the person he likes more than anyone else in the world.  His funny, creative, super-hot friend – in bed with him with his mouth wrapped around his dick.

Steve’s ministrations become more insistent.  Bucky leans up and watches Steve pump his own cock with one hand while holding and sucking Bucky’s with the other.

“Steve, I’m not going to last…” Bucky pants.

Steve chuckles around his cock, the vibrations creating a tingling sensation that flares up and down Bucky’s spine.  He feels himself swell, and then suddenly everything explodes in a corona of pleasure, all pumping down Steve’s throat.

Steve moans and give his last hard strokes to himself and comes, Bucky’s cock still in his mouth.  Bucky can swear he feels Steve’s orgasm, feels his energy.  It races in a circuit of blinding chemistry between them, back and forth.  This isn’t just sex.  This is something more; something bigger than both of them.

Afterward, Steve crawls back into Bucky’s arms and they settle into the cuddling positions they’d enjoyed for so many years as kids.  Strange how something so familiar perfectly dovetails into this new and dizzying turn.  This will make the summer a whole lot more interesting.

As if reading his mind, Steve pulls Bucky’s arm tighter around him and asks, “Now what?”

_ Good question _ .  Suddenly the realization comes crashing around Bucky.  _  What will happen if the internet finds out I’m…not straight?  I’m gay, right?  Or how does that work? _  Bucky doesn’t know if he’s gay.  He just knows that he’s gay for Steve.  Bucky forms his words slowly, thinking as he goes.  “I don’t know.  This is all new.  Does anyone need to know?”

Steve stills in his arms.  “I guess not.  It’s nobody’s business but ours, right?”  He says nothing else and the room goes eerily quiet.

Bucky doesn’t want to wreck this, but he also doesn’t want to wreck the life he’s built.  Why can’t he have both?  “Well, you’re not ready to tell your parents, right?”  He doesn’t want to wreck Steve’s life either.  He has enough problems with the whole accounting dilemma.

Steve sighs.  “True.  It’s really no one’s business, and we can have everything if we just…lay low.”

Bucky squeezes him, hope flaring in his chest.  “I think we can!  You don’t have to freak your parents out.  I don’t know what the internet would say…”

“Isn’t the internet pretty accepting?” Steve presses.  He’s chewing on his thumbnail, a habit from his childhood that shows when he’s stressed or thinking hard.

“Some of it is, but I don’t know what will happen with the endorsement deals I have.  My brand is kind of build on this image of a guy that women think maybe they could get with.  I don’t know.  I just can’t risk it.  I’m on track with my goals and have even bigger ones for next year.”  Yeah this needs to be kept private.  _  It’s not crazy to want your private life to be private, right? _

“You have a point,” Steve says.  “I’m going to have enough trouble when I tell my parents that I don’t want to be an accountant anymore.”

“You’ve decided that for sure?”  This is news to Bucky.

“I want to.  I guess I mean I need to deal with that before I deal with…” Steve waves his hand between Bucky and himself.  “With this.”

Bucky feels relieved.  He wants to be with Steve but he’s not ready to lose everything he’s worked so hard for to do it.  He doesn’t have to.  They can just keep it in their resort room.  It’s not a closet.  It’s practically a condo.

 

* * * * *

 

Later that day, Bucky posts a photo of him and Steve as part of their cross promotion campaign.  Some of the comments surprise him.

_ Is that your boyfriend? _

_ You two are soooo cute together! _

_ Oh man, I knew you were too good looking to be straight. _

Bucky needs to do some damage control and leaves a comment with a link to Steve’s profile.

_ No, we’re just good friends.  Check out his art  _ _ here _ _! _

He feels a twinge of guilt for doing it, but what else is he supposed to do?  He has no other choice.  He closes the app and turns of his phone’s screen.  He can deal with this later.

Life only needs to be complicated if you make it that way.  They can just keep things simple – and in the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship dynamics are hard... and Thor makes another appearance.

_ Steve _

_ * * * * * _

 

The weeks pass in a delicious and glorious exploration, and for the time being they do keep it in their resort room.  Bucky’s workaholic habits keep them on track with their social media projects and their lifeguard shifts keep them busy enough that they can’t spend all their time naked, but they curl up in bed together every night with things going well past the ‘just friends’ stage.

Bucky’s serious goals for what he wants to make by certain points in his career consume a lot of his attention.  He keeps meticulous records and pushes for progress as he goes along.  Steve has enough business classes under his belt to be thoroughly impressed, even if Bucky’s enthusiasm is a bit much at times.

Steve struggles.  He wants to take Bucky’s advice, but his work requires different methods and grows more slowly than Bucky thinks it should.  Handsome beefcakes have different branding than artists.  Steve is happy with his art and his progress but he can sense Bucky’s frustration.  He’d asked Bucky to help him, but he doesn’t always take his advice.

He can’t outright defend his methods because he’s not yet sure what they are.  He just knows in his core that he has to follow his intuition to figure out this business idea.  This is why he’s an artist and doesn’t want to be an accountant.

One day they are having lunch in one of their favorite resort cafes.  Their favorite outdoor table has a perfect view of the resort and the beach.  After meals, Steve loves to sketch while Bucky works his social media magic on his phone.

Completely engrossed in his project, Steve jumps a little when a booming voice breaks his concentration.  “I see you’re still drawing.  Your work is coming along beautifully.”  Steve looks up to see Thor the art dealer smiling at him and looking over the top of his sketchbook.

Steve sits back, dragging his sketchbook closer to his chest.

“Your stuff wasn’t for sale a month ago.  Is it now?”

Thor’s eyes twinkle as he looks upside down at Steve’s work.  “I would like a piece, or several, to hang in my shop.  I can buy them from you outright and then resell them or you can place them with me on consignment.”

Steve things about this, knowing it might be a good idea.  He had meant to look up Thor’s shop, but never got around to doing it.  “Maybe,” he starts to say, but is interrupted by Bucky’s interjection.

“He already has a plan for selling his art and it doesn’t involve giving someone else a percentage of his profits.”  Bucky leans forward, putting himself in the physical space between Steve and Thor.

Steve cringes.  Sometimes Bucky is _ too _ straightforward.  He doesn’t know if this is a good thing or a bad thing but sometimes it’s a bit overwhelming.

“Oh!  Are you his manager?” Thor asks, his eyebrows raised.

Bucky just stares at him.  “I just want what’s best for Steve.  Consigning in some gallery isn’t how things are done anymore.”

Steve chews the inside of his mouth.  _  I can speak for myself. _  The words reverberate inside his head but they don’t come out his mouth.

Thor returns his attention to Steve.  “All right then.  If you change your mind, I’ll give you my card again.  I think we could do business together.”  Steve takes the card; it’s the polite thing to do.

Thor fixes Steve with his icy blue stare.  “I know your friend is looking out for you, and I respect that.  But think about it.  There are lots of buyers who don’t use Instagram.”

Steve just sits there, stewing inside, as Thor walks away.

“Sorry about that.” Bucky says.  “He’s the old way.  The internet is the new way.  You don’t want to give a large percentage of your income to someone else.  You can keep it all for yourself online.”

“I’m sure you’re right,” Steve replies.  He knows Bucky wants him to be successful, so this shouldn’t bother him, right?

Even so, his mood has taken a decidedly southward turn.  Speaking of Bucky and the internet, even though he agreed that they should keep their relationship private, it still makes him feel bad.

He knows, intellectually, that this is better for both of them.  But another part of him feels if he’s going to overthrow his entire life path, he may as well come out and be himself in every way.

His step-dad cares more about his career change than his sexual orientation.  At least he’s mostly positive that’s the case.  He’s more classist than homophobic or sexist.

They sit in silence for the rest of their lunch as Steve finishes drawing, and then walk back to their room together.

“I can’t wait to get you alone,” Bucky murmurs under his breath.

Steve feels a rush of excitement overtake his previous annoyance.  He wants to be alone with Bucky too, but…he shakes all his bad thoughts away.  _  These thoughts aren’t going to do me any good _ .  He wants to enjoy the time he has with Bucky.

Clearly, Bucky doesn’t want to rock the boat.  He keeps saying that they have all summer.  This makes it pretty obvious that after the summer is over, so are they.

There’s no reason to make a big fuss with only a few weeks left.  Steve just needs to enjoy the time they have.  Then he would figure out what to do with the rest of his life.

_ There’s only right now.  Best to make the most of it. _

As they get closer to their place, a surge of power blazes inside Steve.  They both walk faster, barely getting inside the door before Steve grabs Bucky and shoves him against the wall.

Pinned, with Steve’s knee between his legs, Bucky rocks and moans.  All of Steve’s bad feelings transform into lust.  Bucky is everything—his best friend, his other half, his lover.  He can’t imagine life without Bucky, so he doesn’t.  Not right now.

Steve pushes harder against Bucky.  Bucky grapples back and turns around, grinding his ass into Steve’s cock.  The power switch feels good.  Bucky takes charge in life and business and…everything.  Except during sex; then Steve is the boss.  After clashing over the work conflict, Steve is ready to take the lead.

“I want you to fuck me, Steve,” Bucky keens.  “Please, please…” he pants, breathless.

Clearly Bucky is ready too.

Steve _ wants _ to fuck him; Steve wants to do _ everything _ with him—so much.  But he’s never actually fucked anyone, and he’s not going to do it for a fling.  Not even one with Bucky.

And he’s the one in charge right now.

Instead, he reaches around the unbuckles Bucky’s shorts.  In one motion he yanks them down, leaving them to pool around his ankles.  He grips Bucky’s cock in his right hand, bracing him up against the wall with his right knee.

He coats his left fingers with saliva and slides them between the hard globes of Bucky’s ass.  He slides them down, down and stroking, finding Bucky’s sensitive opening.  Bucky gasps and grinds against him.  Finally, he pushes against Bucky’s opening, holding him tight, almost unable to move.

As he does this he strokes Bucky’s cock just the way he likes it.  Bucky throws his head back onto Steve’s shoulder, keening and moaning.  Bucky can’t move; Steve has him completely surrounded.

He strokes faster as he feels Bucky get close and closer, pressing his finger further up into Bucky’s tightness.  A burst of joy floods through Steve as he feels Bucky come apart.  Bucky explodes all over his hand.

Steve pulls off his shirt and uses it to clean off his cum-coated hand.  Bucky turns around, drops to his knees and blows hot breath on Steve’s bulging crotch.

When they’re together like this, just the two of them, everything is perfect.  It’s not just sex, though of course they’re both young and horny.  Being together is like being home; a home where neither of them had realized they always belonged.

Steve looks down on Bucky stroking and breathing on his straining length.  Can he give Bucky up?  He doesn’t want to, that’s all he knows.

All ability to form coherent thoughts departs Steve as Bucky unbuckles Steve’s pants and takes his cock into his mouth.  It’s just him and Bucky.  It’s just this.  He doesn’t need to worry about later; just enjoy no.  He belongs with Bucky and he’s going to enjoy this place as long as this place will have him.

While he comes, his cock deep down Bucky’s through and his fingers threaded into Bucky’s hair, he memorizes every smell, sight and sensation.

If he can’t stay with Bucky forever, he at least can keep his memories of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry for not getting another chapter up sooner. I totally forgot that I had through chapter 15 edited and ready to post. My bad. :/
> 
> Life got busy and I lost track of time. Sorry


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some drama with our two guys... and then a surprise.

Bucky

* * * * *

The numbers are adding up.  Everything is on track.  Bucky sits back and cracks his neck; his hard work is paying off.  By the end of next year, he’ll be earning enough in social media endorsements and sponsorships to not have to work a low-paying side job.

However, those side jobs provide for a lot of content.  The internet is eating up the lifeguard thing, and the resort loves that too—especially when Steve is part of it.  Bucky frowns in frustration; Steve never wants to promote himself directly or being in pictures.

They have done some stuff together, but Bucky usually has to beg and wheedle it out of him.  If he would just do more, his business would grow faster.  But, no amount of pep talks or cajoling can make Steve do something he doesn’t want to do.

Steve is making some progress.  Just—Bucky can see the potential and knows Steve would be happier with faster success.  Summer is almost over and he needs something impressive to show his step-dad.  Otherwise, Steve will end up going back to his old life, and give up art, and…

Bucky shakes all those thoughts away.  Steve will be successful.  Bucky is a veteran at this online stuff, so of course he feels more confident and smooth with his progress.

He has bigger worries.  The summer is coming to a close in a few weeks and Bucky’s not sure what will happen with him and Steve.

Or, he’s sure what will happen but doesn’t want to think about it.  If Steve doesn’t make significant progress, he’ll end up following his step-father’s accounting track.  Bucky will spend who knows how long alone and without his Steve, hoping at some point that Steve can break free.  He frowns; Bucky hates going backward in life.

Their relationship has stayed in their room thus far but that doesn’t make it any less real—not to Bucky.  He has to prepare himself for the fact that this is just a fling to Steve.  His actions say as much, especially his reluctance to actually have full on sex.  And why won’t he?  Doesn’t he want to be together?

Shame fills Bucky.  Asking for sex and not getting it is a new and rather unpleasant experience.  Steve always puts him off or they end up doing something else.  He keeps saying that they will, in the future, but he never says when.

The cold realization grows inside Bucky that someday would be never, and this is more proof that this is just a summer fling to Steve.  He sighs.

This is why he works so much.  Work makes sense.  When everything else gets confusing or complicated, work becomes the constant in his life that produces predictable results.

He looks at his project calendar.  It’s time to do another joint photo.  It’s early afternoon and they’re both home from early shifts.  Steve is engrossed in drawing so Bucky figures now is as good a time as any.

“By our schedule, it’s time for another cross promotion picture.”  Bucky chews his pen and points at the schedule on his phone.

Steve stills and stares at the page in his sketchbook.  He looks up a moment later, “Do we have to?”

Frustration flares inside Bucky and he finally reaches the tipping point.  He can’t hold it back any longer and he blurts out.  “Are you ashamed of me?”

Steve coughs a hoarse laugh.  “Me ashamed of you?  You’re the one who quickly makes sure the whole internet knows that we’re nothing but friends every time we post a photo together.”

Bucky’s mind goes momentarily blank.  _  What the hell does Steve want? _  “You want me to tell the internet that you’re my boyfriend?”

Steve drops his sketchbook and throws his hands up.  “I don’t know.  Maybe.  At first I was okay with just keeping it in the room but…I don’t know.  It’s wearing me down.”

Bucky can’t do anything but sit there and blink.

Steve continues.  “Every time we do a photo I get to be reminded that you don’t take us seriously.  And then I feel like crap afterward.”  He frowns and picks his sketchbook back up with shaking hands.

The wheels turn inside Bucky’s head.  _  Steve wants to come out online? _  Steve doesn’t have as much to lose.  Years of Bucky’s work could be gone in a single post.  He could lose endorsement deals, sponsors could pull out, he could upset any number of his fans if they think he’d been misleading them…

As if reading his mind, Steve speaks without looking up from his drawing, “Do you really think your fans care?  That’s it, isn’t it?”

“They could.”  Bucky’s mouth twists down and his chest fills with anxiety.

Steve holds his pencil with a hand on each end.  His words are measured and careful.  “Why do they matter more than how I feel?”

A dark cloud grows inside of Bucky.  Steve doesn’t understand.  Bucky’s entire future depends on his online success.  “You don’t even want to be in photos with me, but you’re upset that we’re just friends online?!”  Bucky scrubs his hair with his hands.  “How does that even make any sense?”

“I don’t want to be in photos with you because you’ll just end up telling everyone we’re just friends!  I know why you want it that way but…” Steve sighs.  “It bothers me.  So I avoid photos.  Then I don’t have to deal with it.”

“You want me to come out and possibly destroy everything I’ve built when this is just temporary for you?!”  Bucky takes a breath; this heart is hammering up in his throat.  “I don’t want to ruin my whole future just to make your _ fling _ more exciting!”

Steve drops his pencil.  “You think this is just a fling to me?!”

Bucky’s gut twists and he tries to hid his anguish.  “If you took this relationship seriously then you wouldn’t keep putting me off every time I ask for sex.  Actions speak louder than words, Steve.”  He hates having to say this.  Again.  Every time he thinks about this, he’s more humiliated.  “I think you’re just going to leave and go back to doing whatever your step-dad wants when the summer is over.”

Steve opens his mouth and then closes it quickly.  After a few seconds of silence, he says.  “I think you shouldn’t tell me what I will and won’t do.  You know that!”  He stands up.  “And I can’t _ believe _ you’re calling this a flig.”

“Isn’t it?”  Bucky feels the darkness clenching around his heart but he does his best to keep his poker face steady.

Steve raises his chin in mock contemplation.  “Oh yeah, I forgot.  You don’t care about this, about _ us _ .  All you care about is money.”

Bucky heaves out a bitter laugh.  “It’s easy to not care about money when you’ve always had it.  I never did.”

Steve opens his mouth and then shuts it again.

Bucky’s head is throbbing by this point.  “I have to work for every penny I get.  You wouldn’t understand because you have it easy.  Everything of yours is paid for.”

Steve’s hands clench into fists at his side.  “ _ I _ have it easy?  You know literally _ everything _ about me and you’re still saying I have it easy?  Maybe you don’t know me at all.”  He drops his head and indicates the two of them.  “I thought this meant more to you.”

“This means everything to me,” Bucky whispers.  He feels completely vulnerable and lost.

Steve isn’t done and he glares at him.  “Everything after your business, you mean.”

Just then, Steve’s phone chimes.  The moment is so tense that it’s a relief to have any kind of interruption.

Steve picks it up and reads the incoming text.  All the anger and heat drains away from his face and he goes white, expression slack.

Concerned, Bucky asks, “What is it?”

Steve meets his eyes, his gaze frozen.  “My parents are coming.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear ol' step-dad shows up and then Bucky and Steve steal the show. :)

_ Steve _

* * * * *

Mom:  _  Alexander and I are coming to the resort for a visit.  We can have a vacation and see you at the same time! _

Steve stares at his phone.  All the gears in his head slow to a crawl as he processes his mother’s message the figures out the meaning.

His parents are coming.  To the resort.  They want to check on him.  His time at resort hasn’t been freedom.  It’s been a long leash and they’re going to reel it back in.

His step-dad wants to talk about registration, he just knows it.  Steve had pointedly ignored all the school emails rolling in the past few weeks.

He’s not ready to have this conversation.  He’s making progress online but not enough to impress his step-father.  Time is running out.

Summer had always created the illusion of endless time, infinite leisure, of so many days stretched out ahead that they could never run out.  Days full of empty hours to do everything and nothing all at once.

It probably comes from the public school calendar.  As a child, school let out with what always felt like years’ worth of vacation time.  Until suddenly you’re sitting in a classroom in stiff new clothes wondering what the hell just happened.

Steve shakes his head.  _  Stop daydreaming and figure out what the hell you’re doing to do _ .

He looks at Bucky.  They were arguing a minute ago, but now he can’t remember why.  It’s not important.

Bucky stands rooted in the middle of the room.  He rubs his hand through is hair, worry lining his eyes.  “What is it?”

“My parents are coming.”  Dark resignation settles over him.  What is he going to do?”

Bucky rubs the stubble on his chin.  “What does this mean?”

Steve feels tired.  It means that the bubble of the resort is about to be popped.  That’s what it means.

He made the decision to come here to get away from everything, and he had for a while.  But now everything is about to come to an end.

“When are they coming?”

Steve stares at his phone.  Knowing them, they’re already on their way.

“Let me find out.”  He sighs and punches out a text.

Me:  _  Great, can’t wait to see you. When are you coming? _

He hangs the phone down at his side, waiting for the inevitable response.  He meet’s Bucky’s eyes, his only lifeline in the face of this new storm.  Seconds later, his phone chimes again.

Mom:  _  We just arrived.  We’d love to meet you for dinner. _

Steve grits his teeth.  He can’t even let himself get angry at the situation.  He knows they’re like this.  It was just nice to be able to forget for a while.

_ Now what _ ?  He looks back up at Bucky, crossing the room toward him.  “They’re already here.”

He slumps forward but Bucky is there, gathering him up into his strong arms.  “It’s okay.  I’ll stay with you.  You don’t have to do this alone.”

Steve knows it’s a bad idea, but he doesn’t want to face them alone, so he doesn’t put up an argument.

“You need moral support.”  Bucky strokes his hair and smooths his hand down Steve’s back.

“Okay.”  His voice sounds small and his shifts his weight from foot to foot.  “My step-dad is kind of a dick though.”

Bucky laughs slightly.  “I know.  Alexander and I have met.  Remember?”

Oh yeah.  More than once Steve’s step-dad expressed his disapproval of Steve being friends with someone “not from their neighborhood.”  That was his polite euphemistic expression for anyone that he didn’t approve of or wasn’t good enough.

Steve always ignored his step-father’s comments, but it was always evident in the way he treated Bucky, even if a need to have decent manners forced him into cold civility.

Steve let himself relax against Bucky’s hard chest.  Bucky stroked his hands up and down Steve’s back and arms.  “It’ll be all right.  You can do this.”

Steve’s not so sure.  He takes a deep breath and pulls back enough to send another text.

Me:  _  Six PM at the Purple Onion? _

One bright spot – he knows it will annoy his step-father to no end that he’ll have brought backup.  Fortunately, or unfortunately, having a domineering parent means he’d long ago become a master in passive-aggressive defense.

 

* * * * *

 

Steve was right about his step-father’s annoyance.  It’s harder to dress him down in front of others and they all know it.  Steve figures if his step-father can’t say it in front of Bucky, maybe he shouldn’t say it at all.

Dinner starts icily enough but Steve knows the blizzard is coming.  His step-father is waiting just long enough to make him uncomfortable and maintain the upper hand.  It doesn’t take long.

“Have you registered for school yet, Steven?”

Steve stares at his step-dad.  _  He already knows the answer so why is he asking _ ?

“Not yet.”  He keeps his voice even and forces himself to maintain eye contact, even has his step-father sits across from his buttering a roll with methodical precision.

“You told me you were coming up here and taking this job to further your future.  How exactly have you been accomplishing that?”  Why does every interaction with this man have to feel like a damned job interview?

“Well, first of all, I felt like it was important that I earn my own money,” Steve starts to say.

Alexander interjects.  “And how much do you man an hour?  Ten dollars?”

“Sixteen dollars an hour, sir,” Bucky cuts in.

Steve’s step-dad snaps his gaze to Bucky.  “You consider that a lot of money?”

Bucky lifts his chin.  “I consider it valuable to be paid an honest wage for hard work.”  Steve can feel Bucky’s indignant energy buzzing next to him.  Bucky’s father owns his own company.  If anyone knows about doing hard work for honest pay, it’s Bucky’s dad.

Steve’s step-dad looks at Bucky like he’s an insect, barely giving him the time of day before dragging his gaze back to Steve.  “We didn’t raise you to be a beach bum.”

Heat surges inside of Steve.  He’s tired of being badgered.  Time away from the badgering reminds him how nice it is not to have to defend anything he does.  “I’ve been doing more than lifeguarding.  I’ve been working on my art.  I built a website and I’ve been using social media to promote my work.”  If only he can explain to him what he’s been doing, with Bucky’s help, maybe he’d understand.

“Art!” Alexander scoffs.  “I already heard about that.  From Nick Fury at the office, of all people.”  He glares at Steve.  “I had to deal with the unfortunate experience of not knowing what the hell he was talking about.”

Steve steals a glance at his mother who is looking down and carefully rearranging her salad.  She swallows what she was chewing before clearing her throat and saying, “I think that sounds very nice.  I would like to hear more about Steven’s art.”

Alexander scoffs.  “You would.  He got that from _ your _ family.”  Steve’s heat lurches.  He’s talking about Steve’s grandma.

When he was little, after his father died and even after his mom remarried, he spent his days with his grandmother.  She took him out of the city and hiking up trails and across fields.  She would pull over on the side of back roads and all in the pursuit of art.

She gave him his own easel and supplies and taught him how to sketch and paint.  He sat by her, his little easel next to her big one, and they painted and drew together.  He had an aptitude for sketching and drawing more than painting, so he bought him more supplies toward that over time.

She was always encouraging him; they were some of the happiest memories of his early childhood.

Steve was brokenhearted when she died. He had just barely turned fourteen and all his dreams of being an artist died with her.

Steve’s mom glares at her husband.  “There’s nothing wrong with being an artist.”

Steve isn’t sure who’s more shocked at her pushback, him or his step-dad.  “Where is this coming from?  You agreed that Steven needs to have a respectable job.”

“Artists can be respected,” Bucky states.

“Nobody asked you,” his step-father snaps.  He points his fork at Bucky and looks at his wife.  “This is all his fault.  He’s a bad influence on him!”

“Alex…” Steve’s mom starts.

But Alexander is on a roll.  “He can’t help it.  He’s low class and doesn’t know the pathway to success.  Look at where he comes from.”

Heat momentarily blinds him and something snaps inside of Steve.  Most of his life he’s listened to his step-dad’s opinions and comments, but this is over the top, even for him.

Maybe Bucky doesn’t want to come out, or change his life.  Maybe this is nothing but a fling to him, but his step-father has gone too far.

He takes a deep breath and sits up straight in his chair and looks his step-dad in the eyes.  “That’s enough.  You are such a hypocrite.”

Alexander scowls at him.  “Excuse me?”

Steve takes Bucky’s hand under the table.  “Your grandparents were impoverished immigrants who worked around the clock to better your family’s position.  Now you’re acting like you’re better than someone from a hardworking family?”

“Watch it.  You are way out of line young man.”  Steve’s step-dad points his fork at him.

Bucky squeezes Steve’s hand and speaks up.  “No, sir, you are.  Steve’s an excellent artist and he’s worked hard to be good at it.  Why can’t he decide his own future?  You’re supposed to treat him like your son, not like an employee.

“He’s one of the most thoughtful and talented people I know.  You’re a fool not to see it.  You’re lucky he even speaks to you at all, with the way you treat him.”  He’s sitting so tall and sounds so sure of himself.  Pride swells through Steve; sometimes Bucky is so badass.

Alexander’s face gets redder and redder with anger.  His voice comes out in a low growl as his narrows his eyes at Bucky.  “You’re nobody and you’re nothing.  You have no right to speak to me at all, let alone about what’s best for Steven.”

“Hey!  Don’t talk to him like that.  What’s wrong with you?!”  Steve’s entire chest and head feel hot.  What the hell?

Bucky sits back and tips his head, like he’s looking straight through Steve’s step-dad.  “You know, for someone who claims to be so much better than everyone else, you have terrible manners.”

Steve steals a glance at his mother.  Her mouth is open, face and cheeks bright red.  At least one of them has enough class to be embarrassed.  She grips her hand onto her husband’s arm.  “Keep your voice down,” she hisses.

Alexander rips his arm away from her and glares at Bucky.  “I forbid you to spend time with my son.”

Steve literally laughs out loud, partially from nerves and partially from that ludicrous proclamation.   _ Is he joking _ ?

“Is this funny to you?” his step-father demands.

Steve rubs his chin.  “A little!” he admits.  “You can’t forbid Bucky from doing anything.  How does that work?  You aren’t king of the universe.”

His step-dad pounds his fist down on the table, making the silverware and empty glasses jump.  “That’s enough.  Steven, you’re coming home with us right now.”

Now’s it’s Bucky’s turn to laugh.  “With all due respect _ sir _ , you can’t demand or forbid either of us to do anything.  We’re both twenty-one years old.  That’s old enough to vote, it’s old enough to go to prison, and it’s old enough to decide whom we spend time with and whom we love.”

His step-father raises his eyebrows.  “Don’t you mean _ who _ ?”  His voice drips with condescension.

Bucky gives him a deadpan look.  “No, _ sir _ .  It’s _ whom. _  You use _ who _ when you would say _ he _ , and _ whom _ when you would say _ him _ .  You wouldn’t say I love _ he _ .  You would say I love _ him _ .”

His step-father blinks.  “What?  Wait.”  He splutters.  He was so busy picking at Bucky’s grammar that he missed the context.  “Is there something going on between you two?”  He looks back and forth between Steve and Bucky, incredulous.

Steve squeezes Bucky’s hand under the table again.  “And what if there is?  What of it?  So what if I’m gay?”  Steve presses back.  _  There!  I said it! _  Out loud and to his step-father.  There’s no going back and it feels great.

His mother swallows when he says the word.  Did she already know?

His step-dad fixes him with a stony glare.  He pauses before he speaks and then says each word in enunciated clarity, “You are not gay.  You’re just confused.  And you’re coming home with us.  Right now.”

Steve stares at his father, almost dumbfounded.  He really is used to calling the shots and Steve has no one to blame but himself.  His step-father continues.  “This was a mistake and I never should have consented to it.”

Anger flares in Steve’s chest.  “You never should have consented to it?  You do realize that I’m a legal adult, right?  I don’t have to get your consent for anything.” He holds Bucky’s hand tight and grips the edge of his chair with the other to control his shaking.  He’s never stood up to his step-dad like this and the adrenaline is almost overpowering.

His mother’s jaw drops.  Steve can see the rage coiled so tightly inside of his step-father.  His temple pulses and his hands are stiff and controlled.

“First of all, stop with the gay nonsense.  I knew this art thing would cause problems.  This is all your fault.”  He directs his last comment at Sarah.

Her eyes widen.  “How is this  _ my _ fault?”

“It’s  _ your _ family he gets all his wild ways from.  We never should have let your mother take care of him.”

His mother grinds her jaw and looks down at her hands.  “She raised me,” she says in a quiet voice.  “And we needed the childcare.  Remember I had to do all that charity work to help _ your _ career.”  Resentment poured out of her last sentence.

Steve’s heart softens toward his mother, but he also remembers he has his own battle to fight.

His step-dad, probably thinking better than to push this fight with his wife, redirects his energy back at Steve.  He points a finger right at Steve’s face.  “Furthermore, if you are gay, you can’t be with someone like _ him _ .”  He says the word _ him _ as if it somehow tastes bad.  “Howard’s son Anthony is gay or something.  He would be suitable.  He’s set to take over Stark Industries and isn’t the son of some air conditioning man from the other side of town.”

This is one of the most traumatic conversations of his life, but yet Steve finds himself analyzing, standing outside himself, and watching like an observer.  He’s never had the power to stand up to his step-father before.  Why is it different now?

Because hearing Bucky being treated that way is more than he can take.  Steve can shoulder the abuse, sure, but he can’t stand to hear it thrown at the man he loves.  He realizes in that moment that if he has to choose between his family and the love of his life, he would choose love.  He would choose Bucky.

_ Bucky is the love of my life _ .

Steve takes a deep breath; he feels taller, stronger.  He puts his arm around Bucky and looks towards his parents.  “I choose who I date, not you.  I choose what I study, not you.  I’m not going anywhere.”  He sits back and cracks his neck, suddenly more at ease than he’s ever felt in his life.  It’s like some invisible rope that’s been holding him back has suddenly been cut.

Something new courses through him; he feels like he can withstand anything.  It’s love. _ I love Bucky _ .  That’s all there is to it.

Alexander raises an eyebrow.  “Is that so?  In that case, you’re on your own.  You can pay your own bills.  Effective immediately.”

Steve knew this was coming.  It doesn’t matter.  He loves his family.  His knows his step-father wants the best for him, but he has a horrible way of going about it.  Defining what’s best for himself is for Steve to decide.

He can’t fight his mother’s battles for her either, and he wishes she’d fought for him a little more, but…maybe she had.

He watches her trembling and glaring at his step-dad.  His mind flashes back to overheard arguments with her advocating for him.  Maybe she did try.

Whatever her faults, she’s been subjected to his step-father’s behavior just as long as he has.  He’ll always be grateful for all the time his mother arranged for him to spend with his grandmother before she passed.

Steve sighs.  Maybe he should look more upset.  Now that this decision has been made, he’s over the angst of it and wants to move forward.  Now what?

His mom speaks up.  “Steve has a point.  He’s an adult.  He can make his own choices.  You don’t have to ruin our family over it!”  Her voice becomes louder as she speaks.

“I agree,” his step-dad states.  “Adults pay their own bills and Steve should have that opportunity.”

“All right,” Steve says.  “Come on Buck.”  He stands up and drops his napkin on the table.  The main course hasn’t even arrived yet, but he would rather chew glass than sit through the rest of this meal.

He’s done talking about this and he’s definitely done subjecting Bucky to it.  Bucky gets up too and does the same.  He pushes his chair in and stands behind it, holding the back with both hands.

His step-father has his business face on, of course.  It occurs to Steve that it’s not nice to use business tactics on your wife and step-child.  But that’s exactly what his step-dad does.

It’s probably all the man knows.  Steve’s heard stories and knows that _ his _ parents were even worse.  And on it marches through the generations.  But not anymore; it ends here.

He smiles at his parents.  “Alexander.  Sarah.”  He addresses them by their first names for the first time in his life.  It’s fitting for the moment.  “Thanks for visiting.  I’m glad you’re both doing well.”

He briefly enjoys the confused look on their faces.  For the first time he’s the one with the power in the conversation.

His step-dad blinks.  “This is not a joke, son.”

“Oh, I know it’s not, _ Dad _ .  And you know what?  It’s all right.  I don’t want your wallet.  I don’t need your approval.”  He feels light and almost…giddy.  “You pushed me around my entire life.  I know you were doing what you thought was best, but you weren’t.  Controlling me is not loving me.  Conditional love isn’t love at all.”

He waits a moment to let that sink in before adding, “You can’t cut me off because I’ve already escaped.”

His step-father says nothing, mouth left open.  Steve turns to his mother.  “Mom, he would be lost without you so don’t believe for a second that you have to let him treat you like crap.”

Her eyes are wide and shining with tears.  Does she look…proud?  Sad?  He can’t be sure but it’s not something he needs to worry about right now.

He smiles at Bucky, proud of him for standing up for himself, for letting Steve stand up for him and for being so confident he even corrected Alexander’s grammar.  “Let’s go.”

“Gladly,” Bucky states.  “I think we can find better dinner accommodations elsewhere.”

Steve inhales deeply.  The air seems fresher, full of possibility and hope.  At one point in his life he thought doing this would put him in a state of total despair…but everything is clear instead.

He still doesn’t know if Bucky wants to be with him longer than the next few weeks, but either way, he doesn’t want any of this other crap anymore.

His step-father stares at him, still saying nothing.  His mother shakes in her seat, tears brimming in her eyes.

“Bye, Dad,” he says and turns and walks out into the rest of his life.

He knows better than to try and take Bucky’s hand in public before they’ve had a chance to decide that together, though he wants to—badly.

The only question that remains in his mind is, _ Will Bucky be there for the rest of my life, or just the rest of the summer? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You tell him Steve. And Bucky too.. You tell him boys!
> 
> Sorry for the delay in posting. Wanted to give this one more spelling and grammar check before putting it up for y'all to read.
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns, kudos? Lemme know!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 16, 17, and 18 are all being posted at the same time so don't miss out by skipping ahead. :P

_ Steve _

* * * * *

Out in the sunshine, they walk back towards their room.  At first neither of them says anything until Bucky ventures, “Are you okay?”

Steve thinks for a minute.  “Most of my life I’ve put up with his abuse.  I didn’t even know that’s what it was. When I heard him talk to you though, I realized just how bad it was.”  Steve’s heart aches remembering the terrible way his step-dad treated Bucky. “I’m so sorry about that.”

Bucky throws an arm around his shoulder.  “It’s okay. Thanks for sticking up for me.  You were great in there! I was like, _ wowww _ !  Go Steve!”

“Yeah?”  Steve smiles to himself.  “It felt…pretty good. Long overdue.  Wish I’d done it sooner.”

Bucky smiles at him.  “I don’t know, don’t worry about that.  You did it when you were ready, and now it’s done.”

Steve breathes a sigh of relief.  He doesn’t need to beat himself up.  His step-dad used to do that, and he doesn’t need to take the job on himself.  “Thanks for being there with me. I know it got pretty rough.”

“Do you think it would have been worse if I wasn’t there?”  Bucky looks across at him, his brow furrowed.

Steve ruffles his hand through is hair, thinking.  “I honestly don’t know. He was over the top, even for him.  But he’s never had that kind of push back before. I know that sounds hart to believe but…I never did.  I wanted to be a good kid. I mostly caved to the demands because what he said meshed with my teachers’ advice.”  Steve wraps his arms around himself for a moment, recalling his younger self trying to please everyone around him.

He kicks a rock with his toe as they walk.  “So I went to million lessons, got good grades and studies the subjects my parents and teachers said I should take.”  He looks up at the blue sky. The clouds drift together, unaffected by petty cares. He glances back at Bucky. “But I realized there’s a difference between good advice and letting someone dictate your life to you.”

“That’s for sure.”  Bucky says. “Well, I’m glad it’s over, at least for now.”  He gives Steve another dazzling smile. It’s great how reassuring Bucky is being, but…

An uneasy feeling spreads through Steve.  Everything isn’t over, not yet. They’d told his parents about their relations, but is Bucky ready to tell the world?  “Yeah, about that,” he begins as he unlocks the door to their room.

Thank God for privacy.  The scene in the restaurant was enough public drama to last a lifetime.  “Come with me.” Steve takes Bucky by the hand and leads him inside to sit on the couch.  He sits down beside him and turns his knees to face him. He takes both of Bucky’s hands into his, followed by Bucky raising his eyebrows with an expectant look.

“When we went to dinner, I still wasn’t sure if you wanted to be with me longer than the summer.  I didn’t know if this was just some kind of experiment for you.”

Bucky pulls a hand away and runs it through is hair.  “I know, that’s what we were, uh, talking about, before you got that text.”

“Yeah, it was.”  Steve pauses. At least they aren’t arguing about it this time.  “But you stood by me with my parents, and that was great.” Steve pauses, trying to think of what words to use.  “But I’m still not sure where exactly we stand.”

Bucky opens his mouth to answer, but Steve tips his head up.  “Wait, just let me finish. I’m afraid I won’t get this all out if I don’t say it now.”

Bucky sits back, waiting, stroking his fingers over Steve’s hands.

Steve takes a breath and presses forward.  “During dinner I realized something. If I had to choose between my parents’ support and the love of my life, I would choose love.

Bucky’s eyes widen and his lips part; he says nothing, but continues to listen.

“That’s when I realized.  That’s you. I love you, Buck.  You are the love of my life.” Steve laughs and shakes his head slightly.  “I’m so dumb, I mean, why this was a revelation to me I don’t know. It’s always been you.

“After that, it was like the rest of the conversation was just going through the motions.  I knew what was going to happen and I kept thinking about the other side of it – being with you.  It makes me sad that my step-dad is like that, band I’m sure my mom will come around. But that’s all secondary.

“All I could think about was telling you how I felt.”  Steve can’t control the stupid grin on his face. “I love you and that’s all that matters.  I want to be with you, Buck.” He searches Bucky’s model-gorgeous gray eyes. “If you want to be with me too, if you love me too, I’ll always stand by your side.  I’ll always choose you.”

He sits back and exhales.  It’s out of his hands now. What will Bucky say?

Bucky bites his bottom lip.  He looks so vulnerable and handsome.  He shakes his head and takes a deep breath, almost rolling his eyes while laughing slightly.  “Of course I love you. This isn’t just a fling to me.” He pauses for a moment and searches Steve’s face.  “It’s not a fling to you?”

Steve laughs.  “I’ve had a crush on you for as long as I can remember.  I just told my parents that we’re together. And I told them to shove it.”  He shakes his head. “No, this isn’t a fling to me. Unless flings last forever?”  He raises his eyebrows and smiles. He feels like a kid asking for Christmas to be every day of the year.

Bucky beams.  “Can they? Last forever, I mean?  I like that idea.”

Steve stands up in one seamless motion, still holding Bucky’s hands.  Thank God for squats. He pulls Bucky up and close to him. Bucky wraps his arms around him, and meets his lips.  They kiss, this time they press their lips together everything is different. More chemistry, more vivid color, more real, more everything.  Steve pushes for more, parting Bucky’s lips, tasting and kissing everything he can.

He still needs answers though.

Steve pulls back from the kiss, Bucky’s lips and stubble grazing his, holding his mouth against Bucky’s cheek.  He murmurs, “You told my parents about us. And this isn’t just a fling to you. Does this mean you’re ready to tell the world?”  He hates to ask and spoil the moment, but he needs to know. Bucky stiffens and looks at the floor.

“Is there an us?  A real us?” Steve presses.  “I know what I’m asking. I will claim you and tell the world how I feel about you.  Will you claim me?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 16, 17, and 18 are all being posted at the same time so don't miss out by skipping ahead. :P

_Bucky_

_* * * * *_

It feels so good to be in Steve’s arms.  Going to dinner with Steve’s parents could have ended differently.  Steve could have left with them, rejected Bucky, and allowed his step-father to disrespect him.

Instead, Steve chose him.  Now that Steve is here, professing his love and commitment, Bucky knows he never wants to be anywhere else.

New, confident Steve is even sexier than old, apprehensive Steve.  Apprehensive Steve was adorable; confident Steve is hot. This powerful and self-assured side exhilarates Bucky.   _More of this forever, please._ He already loves Steve, but this…this is even better.

 _Can I risk my whole career?_  He contemplates his life without Steve.  Nothing else seems to matter. Business connections and endorsements can be rebuilt.   _Things come and go. Love is what matters._

_He’s waiting for an answer._

Bucky looks up and runs his hands along Steve’s blond stubbled cheeks.  God, he’s so beautiful, all chiseled and lightly sun kissed. He’ll never get over those electric blue eyes or those few tiny blemishes only visible up close.  They’re so faint, maybe only Bucky gets to see them.

“If you can do this, I can do this.”  Bucky smiles. _Steve said he loves me!_  “I choose love too. Thinking about being without you made me realize that nothing else matters.”

Steve smiles a huge excited smile and grabs him tight.  Bucky melts into his arms, loving being held tight by burly Steve.   _Yes, this is definitely the right choice._

“So now what?”  Bucky asks. “What do I do first?”  Overwhelmed with possibilities and new horizons, he doesn’t know what to do first.  There are so many changes, are they supposed to do something? How to celebrate?

Steve raises an eyebrow.  “We could tell the internet?”

Adrenaline surges through Bucky.  Who knew breaking walls would be so intoxicating?  He could get used to this. “All right. But…” Bucky chews his bottom lip.  “Will you internet with me? I mean like, participate more. Don’t leave me hanging?”

Steve tips his head back, thinking.  “I will. I hesitated before because I didn’t like you denying our relationship.”  He meets Bucky’s eyes. “But I would gladly claim you – online or otherwise.”

A bright bolt of arousal flashes through Bucky.   _Oh God, finally! Yes, please._

Steve gives him a playful smirk and grabs his bicep.  “Let get these photos done!”

It takes them a while to take the perfect selfies to convey their closeness without an intrusive vibe.  They finally settle on a couple with them outside, the resort grounds spread in the background. It seems right, and symbolic to have the photos out in the open.  Just like their relationship will soon be.

Steve picks the one with Bucky kissing him on the cheek and Bucky picks with one with Steve kissing him on the cheek.  “Oh God, we are too much cute,” Steve laughs.

“I know I love it!” Bucky crows.  What would happen? Would they break the internet?  Would everything tank? Would he lose his endorsements?  Would they love it? There’s only one way to find out.

They caption their photos the same way:   _Letting the world know that I love this man!_

Of course they make sure to tag each other to seal the deal.

“Are you ready?” Steve asks, his finger poised over the post button.

Bucky laughs.  “Dramatic much?”  But he’s excited too.

They both hit post and sit on the edge of their bed, holding hands.  Now all that’s left is to wait.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 16, 17, and 18 are all being posted at the same time so don't miss out by skipping ahead. :P

_ Bucky _

* * * * *

They stare at their phones for a minute, waiting.  Then Steve throws his on the second bed. “You know what?  I don’t even care what anyone says or thinks. I love you, and that’s what matters.  I’m not going to waste another moment refreshing for comments. I want to be with you.”

Bucky’s body comes to attention.  He tosses his phone on the other bed too, and turns to Steve, excitement radiating through him.  He can breathe, everything feeling lighter – somehow more free.

Steve’s arms are around him, his lips pressed to his.  Everything makes sense. This time is for real, and this time they are really together.

Steve’s mouth explores Bucky’s, his tongue caressing and sucking him as if he can never get enough, as if he can’t get close enough.  The sensation is exquisite, shooting sparks up and down Steve’s spine. _More. More._

Steve bites Bucky’s lower lip and presses their foreheads together.  He gazes into Bucky’s eyes. “I want to be with you, like really with you.  I’m ready.”

A shiver runs up Bucky’s spine.   _Oh God, he’s ready too._ Anticipation fills him.  “I thought I was ready before, but now I know why we were waiting.  We were waiting for now.”

This will culminate and consummate everything.  It’ll be worth the angst and worry.

Bucky’s hand slides under Steve’s shirt and across his stomach.  His skin is so smooth over the bumps of his abs. _My God, he’s in good shape.  I want to lick every square on his stomach. I want to lick every square…inch of him._  Bucky rubs back and forth, admiring his friend. His best friend. His everything. This is what sex is supposed to be like.  Not just getting off, but really being with someone, completely.

They kiss again, this time more frantic.  Every motion they’ve felt the past few weeks coalesces into right now.  Love mixing with need. Need mixing with want. Want mixing with passion.

_ I love Steve.  He’s not just my best friend, he’s everything to me. _

Bucky wants to wake up to him every day, go to sleep with him every night, and taste every inch of his body all day.

_ I want him inside me. _

Steve leans back on the bed, turning sideways and pulling Bucky on top.  He takes charge during sex. Bucky lunges down over him, covering their mouths again, grinding their hips together.

Bucky can’t take it anymore.  He grabs the hems of Steve’s shirt and pulls up, forcing him to do a half sit up.  Bucky exalts in the movement, watching Steve’s abs flex. He’s helpless, the shirt half pulled over his head, his arms up.  Steve’s body is incredible, his defined muscles rippling with movement, the barely visible dusting of blonde hair over his smooth skin just enough to make him even more… pet-able.  Bucky’s cock surges in response to Steve’s glorious masculinity as he pulls the shirt the rest of the way off.

Steve lays back down with a satisfied smile on his face.  “Take it off,” he says, raising his eyebrows at Bucky’s shirt.

Bucky obeys in one swift movement.  They just have pants left, but not for long.  They are well practiced at this part, any awkwardness between them gone weeks ago, replaced by pure anticipation.

Steve lies splayed on the bed, stiff cock pointing straight up along his abs.  Bucky’s mouth waters. “I’m gonna get you ready for me.” He crawls between Steve’s muscular legs and sucks him in, whole and deep.  Steve groans and threads his fingers behind Bucky’s head while thrusting his hips. His velvet shaft stretching Bucky’s mouth and leaking sweet nectar on his tongue.

It’s not enough, Bucky wants more.

He feels Steve edge closer, and before it’s too late pulls away.  Steve’s cock slips out of his mouth with a wet pop.

“That’s enough,” Steve growls.  In one smooth wrestling move, he pins Bucky on his back.  Oh yeah, now he gets to enjoy the results of all that weight training.  Bucky wriggles to get free, but not very hard. He can’t move. He tries harder.  Nope. He’s good and pinned.

His heart pounds excitedly.

Steve wets his hand with saliva and grips both of their cocks together in his strong, calloused fist.  He strokes mercilessly, his eyes never leaving Bucky’s. Bucky holds on, looking into those blue depths, as the brightness winds tighter and tighter inside of him with every strong stroke.

_Wait_.

“Steve,” Bucky pants.  “Wait. I have something to tell you.”  Momentum so sweet, he doesn’t really want it to stop.  Better now than later.

Steve stills, holding our cocks together.  He squeezes. God. “Yes?”

Bucky closes his eyes and writhes, tortured by the exquisite pleasure of no more motion.  So close, ye so far. He finally breathes out, “I got tested at the beginning of the summer and I don’t have anything.”

Steve raises his eyebrows, realization dawning on his face.

He strokes them together one more time and looks down as he says his slow careful words.  “That’s good. I haven’t been tested.”

_ Oh. _

Bucky can’t hide the disappointment on his face.  His brain knows they need to be careful, even though in that ragingly hormonal moment he doesn’t really care.

Steve waits a beat and then looks up at Bucky with his lopsided smirk.  “It will be fine. This isn’t just my first time with a guy. It’s my first time with anyone.”  He waits again, looking into Bucky’s eyes for his reaction.

It takes a moment for what he said to register.  A burst of incredulous joy floods through Bucky. “You mean…?”

Steve, both throbbing cocks still in hand, squeezes them again.  Almost enough to hurt, but just enough to hurt so good. “You’re my first,” he says lightly.

God, he’s so beautiful.  He’s not even self-conscious.  And why should he be? Bucky can’t stop the blazing grin he feels starting to burn his face.

Steve just shrugs.  “There was never anyone else.”  His eyes meet Bucky’s again and a slow mischievous smile spreads across his face.  It’s like a secret between them.

He doesn’t know why, but his just makes Bucky love him even more.  He doesn’t have to be a virgin, but the fact that he is…Bucky’s heart explodes.  Never anyone else.

Passing this hurdle, Bucky pulls his knees up, changing the angle of their positioning.  Steve moves with him, now leaning over him.

Bucky wants Steve, and he wants him now.  He tilts his chin up, like a challenge. “Show me.”

Steve’s gaze thickens, his eyes darkening.

Bucky wills him with his eyes.  He wants him inside so badly. Please.

Steve chuckles.  “Your kinda bossy.”

Bucky smirks at him.  “Whatever it takes to get you inside of me.”

“I like it,” Steve grins.  He grabs Bucky’s thighs and hauls his knees up over his shoulders, and firmly spreads Bucky’s ass cheeks.

Oh my God!  Yes, please!

Bucky’s heart pounds.  “No more waiting. Been waiting for this for so fucking long.”

Steve reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out the lube.  “Oh, you’re gonna get it,” he promises.

Bucky’s entire body hums with anticipation.  He watches in a daze as Steve pops the lid and squeezes lube into his hand.  He rubs his hands together, warming it between his fingers.

He settles back between Bucky’s legs and grips Bucky’s cock with a lubed fist.   _Oh! Slippery, yes!_

Steve moves in, kneeling closer.  Bucky wraps his legs up and around Steve’s hips.  Steve takes his own cock in his other fist and strokes it, the thick wet sound of the lube a prophecy of things to come.

Bucky bucks his hips, writing under Steve’s ministrations.  “God, that feels so good. More. More.”

Steve chuckles, he likes being in charge.  Bucky loves it too but enough already, please.

Steve positions his cock against Bucky and strokes his velvet head between Bucky’s ass cheeks.  The tip grazes his sensitive opening, back and forth. Bucky throws his head back, lost in the crazy pleasure.  This is really happening. Bucky’s cock throbs; if he doesn’t come soon, he’s going to lose his mind.

“Oh fuck, that feels so good,” Bucky gasps.  “Gah!”

Steve leans over him, kissing him as he rubs, a little more insistent with each pass.

“Please, please,” Bucky can’t move or even writhe.  He can only beg. Steve holds him fast and smiles at him knowingly.  He reaches his fingers between where his cock had been, and finds Bucky’s spot and strokes, sliding back and forth until Bucky rocks with him.

Steve parts his lips and locks his eyes with Bucky’s, and with hooded lids slowly pushes a finger inside.

Bucky gasps.  He’s done this to himself out of curiosity, but this…this is different.  He knows to relax, so he closes his eyes and rocks into the sensation.

Breathing in deeply, Bucky tries to control his reactions.  “Steve, please,” he whispers. “Please, please?”

Steve chuckles.  “Babe, you’re so sexy, I could do this all day.”

Bucky’s eyes fly open.   _He wouldn’t!_

Steve’s eyes crinkle at him.  “I won’t, but damn. You’re beautiful.  I’m going to make you mine, Buck.” He slides…another finger inside.  Burning and stretching, it feels so good. Hurts so good.

"Oh God,” Bucky moans.   _Remember to breathe, breathing is important._  He gives up; Steve is in control now. “Take me,” he keens.  “I’m yours.”

Steve rears up a little and strokes his own cock with his lube covered hands.

He settles himself between Bucky’s legs and slides his dripping head against Bucky’s entrance, triggering every nerve ending.  They breathe together, in, out. In. Out.

Just when Bucky thinks he can’t take it anymore, Steve presses his wide head against Bucky’s entrance.  He closes his eyes, anticipating.

“Look at me,” Steve commands.  Bucky’s eyes snap open and he looks into Steve’s bright blue confidence.  “I love you,” Steve says and with that, he pushes.

An impossible stretch, it keeps going, too much, too big.  Bucky gasps, but never loses eye contact with Steve. Burning, burning with love, slowly inch by inch, Steve fills him.

Bucky wraps his legs around Steve, digging his heels into the hard globes of his ass.  “Give it to me, babe.”

This is all he needs.  Steve pulls back, just a little, and then buries himself to the hilt.  The push and rush of his thick girth make Bucky gasp again.

Filled, full, they are one.  Steve drops down even closer and cages Bucky tight in his arms, kissing his neck and ears.

Their mouths meet and their tongues swirl together and Steve pulls back, dragging his cock head inside Bucky, hitting that spot, right there, _Oh my God_ , and then back again.  Their hips slide together and the pressure grows.

Steve strokes in and out.  Bucky gives of himself over and over and finally…finally… “Steve, I can’t…I’m…I’m gonna cum.”

Steve snaps his attention to Bucky’s face.  “Yes, Buck. Cum. Do it. I’m gonna cum, fill you up, make you mine.”  He growls the last words and a thrill goes through Bucky. This side of Steve is so fucking sexy. Who knew?

Bucky realizes Steve had been holding back before.  Now he’s relentless. The pressure builds up, up, up, swirling and concentrating until it threatens to split him open in a blinding explosion of pleasure.

“Steve!” Bucky cries.  He cums, over and over, and then Steve is cumming too.  He feels his cock thicken, pulse, and then hot fullness inside.  It seems endless.

Steve doesn’t stop until there’s no orgasm left in either of them and then he stops moving, still inside and perfectly planked above him.   _My God he’s strong._

Bucky runs his hands over Steve’s shoulders, his arms, and his back.   _My Steve. My hot, sweet, strong take charge badass artist, Steve. My best friend.  Mine._

Bucky sighs, boneless, deep happiness glowing from the very center of his being.  He reaches up and pulls Steve’s lips to his and kisses him again. Everything smells like sex and fresh Steve and musk and spice and grass and woods and life.

“I’m happy,” Bucky says.

“I’m happy too.”  Steve slowly slides out and lays beside him, cradling Bucky in his arms.  Steve kisses him on the forehead and they drift off to sleep.

* * * * *

A few hours later they both wake up with raging hard-ons, as if nothing had happened earlier.

Steve rolls over and pulls Bucky close, pressing his cock into Bucky’s back.  Bucky groans, enjoying the feeling. This craving, it never goes it away. It’s not just sex though.  It’s chemistry. It’s Steve. It’s them. It’s this.

Bucky’s eyes shoot open.   _The internet. What happened?_  As if reading his mind, Steve says, “Wanna look online?”

It doesn’t matter what anyone says.  But…it would still be good to know what the next step will be.

I’m not worried what they say.  I just want to show him off. He’s mine and I want everyone to know.

Once he makes this decision, it’s easy to stop worrying.

“Wait a minute, what about your dad?” Steve asks.  “Is he going to find out online?”

Bucky laughs.  “Nah, he only goes on sometimes at night after work.  I can call him before he ever sees this.”

“I’m guessing he’ll be okay with it?”  Steve rubs his forehead, like all of this has just occurred to him and is a brand new worry.

“He’ll be fine!  My dad’s great. One of his best friends is gay so this will be no big deal.  I'm not even worried about his reaction.”

“Okay, if you say so.  Just promise you’ll call him after we look online?”

“I promise.” Bucky says.  He crosses his finger over his heart in an X shape.  “Let’s do this.”

They settle next to each other, cuddled tight and both looking at their phones as they open Instagram.

Most comments say things like _‘Aww, you guys are so cute!’_

Others lean toward _‘I knew it all along!’_

A small number are negative, but none of them really stand out as that bad.

Some say they’re disappointed neither of them is single or available.

Best comment of all?   _‘Yes! My ship has come true!  I’ve been writing fan fiction about you guys since the summer started!  Come read it, link in my bio. Join in the comments!’_

Bucky guffaws.  “Fan fiction? Oh man, I didn’t guess that one.”  He keeps reading. “Oh my God, it says they’ve been updating a chapter at a time.  After our posts today they put another chapter up, this time with a NSFW warning.”

“I can’t wait to see what they have us doing,” Steve says.  “Maybe it will give us some ideas.” His smile is so wicked Bucky can actually feel his face heat up.

“I’m gonna reply.”  Bucky taps in a comment.   _‘Fan fiction?! We feel special.  Can’t wait to read it!’_

Steve cracks up and they cuddle together while they wait for a reply.

_ ‘I’m so glad you’re getting your happily ever after.  I knew it all along! It’s obvious you were meant to be together!’ _

“I got this one,” Steve says.  He taps out his reply, hits send, and kisses Bucky who’s in the middle of refreshing the post to see what he said.

_ ‘You know, deep inside, I think we did too.' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And FINITO! The End :)
> 
> Hopefully I did a decent job of taking a trashy romance novel and turning it into passable Stucky fic. :P  
> As always, lemme know what you think, bad or good. *thumbsup*


End file.
